


the better part of me

by kidlightnings (revolver)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bodyswap, Choking, Come Eating, Come Marking, Comfort Sex, Corruption, Creampie, Dominant Asra (The Arcana), Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dream Sex, Dreamsharing, Facials, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Dom/sub, Menstrual Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Punishment, Self-cest, Sex Magic, Sleepy Sex, Spanking, Submission, Threesome - F/M/Other, Topping from the Bottom, Zero-gravity sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revolver/pseuds/kidlightnings
Summary: Apprentice Ky needs praise, sass, and adventure. Quickfic I cook up, updated as I do things. Primarily Apprentice/Asra. Others and Apprentice crossovers as well.2019.09.12 - Sometimes, being woken up in the middle of the night is good, actually. Asra makes sure of it2019.10.29 - Ky crosses timelines and meets some new friends (apprentice crossovers)2019.10.30 - Asra has to remind Ky to take care of herself. Forcefully2019.12.01 - Asra tags along into a dream2019.12.02 - Nadia is a very good teacher





	1. sassy - M!apprentice/Asra

**Author's Note:**

> Apprentice Ky comes in a few gender presentations, which is in each chapter will be marked!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Male Ky in this chapter - nonspecific point in the timeline, just some point after the love confession. Unbeta'd because I live and die on my own terms.

He laid back, expression so satisfied with himself, the look of someone who truly knew how how much he was desired, at least, to who he was beckoning forward, and to hover over the proud length of him.

“Can I?” Ky asked, shy, hesitant despite himself.

Asra placed a hand to his throat, fingers wrapping around to push in, stroke, imply what he was capable of, but just didn't feel like enacting. Ky let his eyes slip closed in aching anticipation.

“Get on my cock,” he ordered, lips turned up in a wicked smile.

Ky blushed, nearly shied away from the command at the directness of it, felt so self-conscious of the immediate reaction it caused in his own length.

Asra's grip tightened, pads of his fingers digging into his neck. “Don't be shy,” he said, and dipped his other hand down to wrap around that firmness. “I want you, and I want you to believe me, when I say it,” he said, tone dark. “Can you do that for me?”

Ky shuddered, had to stop from thrusting into that touch. “S-sure-” he managed. “Sure I can.”

Asra gave him a pleased smile. “Now.. Can you do what I told you, and  _ get on my cock _ ?”

Ky was so quick, pragmatic in slicking his fingers in the oil that rested on the bedside table, reaching down to stretch himself, rushing, almost.

“Let me watch you,” Asra cooed, relaxing the hold he had against that pale, thin skin of Ky’s throat, to ghost against it, slide up to his jaw, before taking the touch away, just lying back.

Ky fixed him with a look of pure need, jaw slack. His own fingers worked, lingering pleasure stretching out from them, until he felt ready enough. That same slickness, he let dribble down the cock he was meant to be on, stroke against it to get a good coating.

Asra’s cool broke in that moment, slipped just long enough for him to buck his hips in a quick thrust against Ky’s palm. He brought his hands again to touch, grip onto Ky’s hips.

“On me,  _ now _ ,” he growled.

Ky reveled in the pleasure that even just that sent through him, guided himself onto the stiff length. He sucked in breath at the easy stretch, moaned as he sank down to rest on Asra’s hips.

Asra’s breath caught, and his eyes slipped closed. “Ky-” he called, barely having the presence of mind to guide him into motion, but managing after a long moment.

“S-someday- I’ll- get you to relax- but maybe not  _ yet _ ,” he gasped as Ky moved until he was nearly out again, then slid back down with a slowness that Asra nearly couldn’t stand, but desperately wanted to enjoy. “A-again- like that again.”

Ky felt a smile, mischievous, playful, come to his lips as he did as asked, but it faltered into something more raw as he felt the effects of his compliance, Asra dragging so slowly against the spot inside him that made him groan, made him just want to stay there, rock against it until he came.

Asra caught the look in his eye, pulled him forward and away from that angle. “Not until I say,” he teased, catching his chin in a tight grip. Ky followed the motion his other hand guided him into, slow, steady, feeling each press in as though it was opening him up more. Even without the angle being right, it pulled soft sounds from his lips. He braced his hands against Asra’s chest, anything to distract himself from the touch he was craving.

“Beautiful, open for me,” Asra whispered, pressing his thumb against Ky’s lips.

He did as asked, sucked at the digit, let his tongue pass over, against it, flick against the tip, eyes shut, but easily able to imagine the emotions crossing Asra’s face he’d seen before so many times - that heady smile, mouth open slightly, the piercing look in his lavender eyes. When he did finally let his eyes slide open, those suspicions were confirmed.

“I was waiting for you to look at me. Stay here, with me, not in there,” he chided. His other fingers glanced against that high cheekbone, the hollow where his mouth hung open, before pulling him in.

“Let me kiss you,” Ky murmured, breathless, voice faint.

“You don’t have to ask, love, come here,” Asra replied, tugging him into contact. The heat that passed between them was magnetic, wet, as lips slid from one heated press into a series of them. Ky felt drunk off if it, jerked his hips quicker than intended.

“Ky, look at me,” Asra murmured, hand still against his cheek. “If you could just see what I do when I look at you.. I just want you to believe it.”

Ky hid his face in Asra's palm, kissed there. “Asra- please.. c-can you tell me?”

A smile cut across Asra's face, and he stilled Ky’s hips to pull him close, flip them in a quick movement.

“I'll never tire of it,” he purred, staring down at the flood of hair spread out beneath him, flushed face and lips raw, slick. He pushed his thumb back into Ky’s mouth. “Occupy yourself,” he said, voice low, smoky.

“Where to start..” he murmured, eyes going distant a moment, and starting a gentle rocking in his hips that had Ky squirming.

“You're lovely.. your eyes, I could get lost in them, like a grey sea.” A strong thrust punctuated. “Your mouth.. it looks so good wrapped around my cock.. and when you smile, it feels like I have a whole heart, and it's full.”

Ky's cheeks tinted redder than they already were, and he looked away.

“Look at me, when I'm talking to you,” Asra teased, waiting until he had focus again, “and clever.. devastatingly. You always find the solution, magical or not. And your magic.. You're relearning faster than I ever learned to begin with.”

He paused a moment to just let himself sink in, finally feeling enough tension release that he didn't feel he'd hurt by pushing in to the hilt.

“Oh, and your ass.. It's the tightest I've ever felt. Not coming right away? You make it so hard.” He hissed, pulled back, then eased back in.

“Love, you're taking my cock so well, your body is so perfect. I could fuck you all night.”

Ky strained to maintain eye contact, saliva leaking from his lips around the thumb he still worked his tongue against.

Asra looked down to the erection that pressed insistently against his stomach, precum leaking down the length of it to stretch from the tip to Ky’s belly.

“You could come from this, couldn't you?” He asked, smile devious. He pulled his hand back to permit an answer.

“Y-you  _ know _ I could,” he stammered, embarrassed.

“It's what I love about you,” Asra said, dipping down to catch him in a kiss while snapping his hips forward, staggering his words, “you're here, so  _ focused _ , you put  _ all _ of yourself into  _ everything _ , you can come just from the things I tell you, because you live, so  _ hard _ , so much more than I ever have.”

Ky groaned, reconnecting that kiss, arching up into Asra's touch. His lips moved fervently.

“Asra, I'm so  _ close _ ,” he whined.

“Come for me, let me hear you,” he goaded.

Ky bucked, felt himself release between them with an aching cry.

Asra caressed his cheek as he breathed, came back to himself. “I love you, so much.”

Ky let his eyes slide open. “I- I love you too,” he said, voice breathless as he stared up, eyes deep, affection shining in them.

Asra only had a few more moments of quick, hard thrusting before he seized up, releasing in a hot rush. He felt Ky's name fall from his lips, again, and again.

Ky looked up in lovestruck adoration, chest feeling so full. “Asra,” he murmured. “Never, never going to be over hearing you say it like that.”

He leaned in so that his lips brushed Ky's ear. “Ky.. Ky,  _ Ky _ ,” he whispered, soaked in the shudder he felt under himself.

“And.. I love how much of a vain brat you can be,” he said, voice light and a smile playing across his features.

Ky tucked his chin down to escape that playful gaze, laughing himself. “Vain brat,” he echoed.

“So vain.. Such a brat. And I’ll never tire of it.”


	2. blood magic - F!apprentice/Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky discovers an interest in blood magic. Or maybe just the magic Asra makes her feel when he deals with blood on her behalf. Period sex, shenanigans, and fluff.

Ky’s breath hitched, and she shuddered. It hurt, oh, god, it hurt. She curled against him, body so tight. Normally, she could control it, but forgetfulness got the better of her, and once it started, it was so much harder to pull things back together, make it right again.

“Shh, I'll get you,” Asra said, voice gentle, soft against her throat. He held her across his lap, knuckle deep in the hot wet of her.

“Asra,  _ please _ ,” she begged, fingers tightening against him. She buried her face in the curve of shoulder into neck. It felt like an angry monster writhed in her belly, tearing at her.

He squeezed her in closer, pressed his fingers in deeper. She gasped, nails just short of digging into him, felt the first echoes of something other than ragged pain she had all day.

“Here, focus on me,” Asra murmured, and she did, focused on his deft touch inside her, on his voice, his breathing.

He worked his fingers insistently against the exact spot he'd caught before, waiting until she lifted her head, caught her lips in a kiss, slow, slick.

She could feel the writhing inside of her pushed back, overridden by what else was stirred in her.

“Asra-” she stammered, struggling to pull words together. “Please- can I- have you-” she managed, brought her hands into his hair.

“Not  _ yet _ ,” he teased, but voice then shifting serious. “I want you more relaxed first, I don't want you to hurt from it.”

Ky couldn't respond as his fingers curled, and her voice was piercing in how high it went. Her jaw went slack.

“More like that,” he said, moving faster, repeating the press in, the stroke of his fingers into the softness of her. 

She stopped herself just short of yelling, barely toned it down into a sharp moan. She shook, felt her belly unclench from the pain it was wrapped in, felt the ache of pleasure start to be wrung from her.

Asra kissed her, lips slipping against hers, guided her onto her back, fingers still sheathed in her, red, stained like the old, rubbish blanket under them.

“You know I'd do this all the time,” he said, meeting her eyes as she stared up at him. “We're no strangers to blood, after all.”

“M-my fault though- I forgot-” she mewled in spite of the edge he was pushing her towards again.

“Mm- blood is a powerful catalyst..I don't mind.” He caught her lips again, pushed in deeper, slid his thumb against her clit in lazy circles. He didn’t even need to slick it with anything beyond the wetness already there, got a high, loud cry for his efforts, as she arched into him, clinging desperately.

“I think  _ almost _ , you can almost take me,” he teased. “One more and you can have me.”

She couldn't respond, only drew deep, shaking breath after breath, then accepting the kiss that pushed her down into the bed. One release bled into another, and as he pulled back his hand, it was slick, dripping with her, red trails snaking down his fingers, stained into his palm.

“The magic we could do,” he said darkly, eyes transfixed on the mess of it.

Ky smiled up at him. “Could you teach me?”

Asra smiled indulgently. “You'd probably learn better from your own notes.. The ones you taught me from. Sounds like a study session, after I’m finished with you.”

He brought that hand to her shoulder, pinning her, and using the other to arrange her, part her legs.

“If you still want it?” He asked, lips wry.

“Please- I need you-” she managed, heart full, beating hard.

Asra beamed. “I was afraid you wouldn't,” he said, tone light until the moment he guided himself into her, lips parting in a stuttered moan. He winced, smile pulling at his cheeks. “Ah-  _ are you sure _ ,” he managed, not yet moving. Tension knit his brow. “You're  _ so _ , oh-  _ so tight _ .”

She tugged him down into her, shyly guided his hips flush in against hers. The blossom of pain in her threatened, nipped at her insides.

“It's just  _ like that _ ,” she said, gritting her teeth.

His eyes were wide as he felt her shudder around him, involuntarily clench. He pressed his hand in against her belly. It heated against her, and he rubbed.

“Asra,” she cried, shivering under him. She wanted to beg him to please, move, but couldn't find the words.

“Ky, what do you need? Tell me,” he said, bending to press his lips to her forehead as it wrinkled in pain.

“You,” she said, “please- I need you.” It was all she could manage, but he blessedly took her meaning, rocked into her. “Harder- please,” she sobbed.

He struggled with himself, she could tell, against the distress in her voice, but the words asking for him.

Her words seemed to win as he snapped his hips against her, cock reaching deep. He groaned, eyes slipping shut. She could feel in how he moved that it was almost too much for him. The force of it though was what she was after, not necessarily the duration. Oh, but she'd take as much of it as he could give her.

“O-okay?” He managed, eyes dark with what she could only call lust.

She could only nod, managed a strained  _ yes _ , clinging to him, indistinct cries falling from her lips.

Her fingers dug into him, and she bucked beneath him, feeling with every sink of him against her, the red cloud hanging over her head recede, feeling herself clear, even as she was consumed with him, wrapped up in every motion, in the depth of her that he filled. Her legs wrapped around his hips, ankles crossing, and, as he kept up the pace, the demand in his movements, her toes curled, then released as their moments together grew even more slick.

She relaxed for a moment beneath him, just breathing, feeling the grateful absence of the roiling ache. He slowed just enough to caress her cheek, swipe away the wet trails of teardrops that had spilled down them.

Ky parted her lips, inviting, and he let his index finger pull against the lower before sliding against her tongue. She took in which hand he'd chosen to use, smiled around the digit at the metallic tang, the heady taste of herself. Her eyes slipped closed and she focused on everywhere he touched her, on the shock of his hips rutting against hers, how he stroked the inside of her mouth, and as he withdrew, the wet press of his lips to hers, the rich iron taste passing between them.

Her legs tightened, the muffled moan it drew from him had her rolling her hips up into his. Their lips parted to let him breathe harder, faster. He braced as he lost control, hand wrapped around the back of her neck and gripping, as though anchoring himself to her while she arched under him, eyes a thousand miles away, dazed. White curls stuck to his forehead, neck, and his chest was slick with sweat as he called her name.

Another moment of frantic moment and Asra tensed, sucked in and breathed out in a shuddering moan. He sagged, arms shaking to support him.

Her lips found his, and she embraced him, tugged him in. When they broke apart, her eyes were far brighter than they'd been earlier. She could breathe without shuddering. The weight, warmth of him eased her back off the echoes of pleasure.

He brushed hair from her face to meet both eyes, rather than just one and slivers of the other.

“You know, if you wanted to relearn, you just had to ask,” he said, eyes fond. “And if you wanted me to make you cum until you couldn't even speak-”

She cut him off with a kiss.

“It was practical medicine!” She protested, laughing against his lips.

He connected into another quick kiss and reached across to the little bedside table, to the bowl of water resting there. His fingers searched and caught on the cloth in it, heating under his touch. Water wrung out, steam rising lightly, he only then shifted back to part, pull out from her, finally glance down at the mess between them. Her eyes tracked his down to the red that splashed across his hips, thighs, then to her own. She bit her lip.

He caught the motion and rested his hand, still tinged rusty, on the full curve of her stomach.

“Don't look at yourself like that,” he said, first wiping his hand with the cloth, then tending to her in light touches. It took on the deep discoloration in small strokes.

Her eyes flitted up to his, and the warmth in his gaze made her nearly want to look away. Her mind drifted to an earlier memory, that he'd taken care of her like this before. It was hazy, blurred by how little she'd understood back then.

“Stay here, with me,” he said, clean hand tracing her cheekbone. It centered her.

“T-thanks,” she managed, leaning into his touch.

Ky felt her skin prickle as the wet trail of the cloth cooled in the air. He rinsed it, wrung and heated it again, kept going.

“I prefer it now,” he said, “now you're actually enjoying yourself.” His smile was mischievous as he worked, then deeming her clearly clean enough, and moving to work on himself. She pushed herself up on her elbows, a certain perverse fascination with watching as the blood lifted from his skin, especially the now loose skin of his cock. It shouldn't make her feel that way, she imagined, but it felt so raw. It was almost as though it were being proven how alive she was.

White curls lost the muddy tinge, and once he was satisfied with himself, he discarded the cloth back into the bowl, settled down in next to her. He left his hand resting against where he could feel the swell under his palm, let it weigh down and still radiate warmth. He rested his head on her shoulder, and she let her arm wrap against his back.

“I should finish cleaning up,” she said, but not moving to do anything of the sort.

“You've done enough of the laundry.. I can do it, later. It's a thick blanket, it'll be fine a while.. And if you get messy again, I’ll just clean that up too” Asra said, voice showing how clearly pleased with himself he was.

Ky had started to try sitting up, but he tugged her back down to nuzzle against her neck. “We’re studying,” he said, lips raising bumps on her skin. “It’s like you don’t even care about learning!”

She laughed, both at his words, and at the tickle of his hair against her.

“What are we studying, with me laying in blood and you don’t even have your eyes open?”

“Us,” he quipped back, tightening his grip.

“Studying how to escape restraints,” she laughed, trying to wriggle out. He held faster, smiling open-mouthed.

“Studying the consequences of being bratty,” he retorted, shifting to lay across her, his body, the curve of his ribs, pressing into her in a way that ached at the first bit of pressure, but felt so  _ comfortable _ once he was settled in.

“ _ Studying _ that maybe you could stay  _ just right there _ for a while?” Ky didn’t meant to sound so  _ relieved _ , but it just felt so good.

“Oh? Then, how would we study your notes?”

She snorted, lay back. “You learned them so well.. Maybe you could tell them to me? Tell me how you did it? Demonstrate?”

“Demonstrate,” he said, tone smokier. “I’ll need a lot of time to demonstrate...”

She let her eyes drift out the window at the height of the sun.

“Maybe today we don’t open, and you just show me some forbidden magic?”

His laugh was dark, but playful. “For you? Nothing is forbidden. But I’ll certainly show you some magic.”

He twisted to greet her again with a kiss, lips carrying a spark between them.

“I should have known it’d so physical,” she said.

“Only the  _ most _ forbidden, for you. I hope you’re ready to apply yourself.”

She let a devious smile cross her lips. Apply herself, again and again. Then, maybe later, actually find and read those notes. Much later.


	3. possess your heart - F!apprentice/Asra/Julian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra invites Julian to join. Some rules are broken. It's all in good fun.
> 
> Jealousy isn't healthy, kids, this is meant to just be a scene, and I got really hornt over the idea. plz stop writing actually, really jealous Asra, he would never, devs said he is the LEAST jealous.

Asra fucked into her in quick, impatient stokes, face flushed, breath bit out from between already-kissed-red lips. His shoulders bore marks where fingers had dug in desperately, but were now flexed on one side to pin his partner’s hands above her head, the other just braced into the mattress.

“ _ Why _ \- would you  _ do that _ ,” he asked, words staggered between thrusts.

“G- ahh- got caught up-” Ky managed, feeling as though with every movement the absolute  _ mess _ she already was, was emphasized, dribbling from her. “Yours- I’m yours,” she whined.

“We  _ talked _ about it,” he said, hitting so deep in her that her toes curled and jaw went slack. “ _ One- thing! _ ”

“ _ I know _ ,” she pleaded, straining against his hand almost performatively.

“ _ And now _ \- and now- I have to fuck him  _ out of you _ .”

He bent his head to her throat, and she felt the scrape of teeth before his lips sealed against her skin, she felt pressure that blossomed into a sharp pain before he pulled his mouth back wetly.

“ _ Mine _ , never-  _ never _ make me doubt-” he gasped, following up with another hard, wet kiss against her jaw, as his hips kept rocking into her.

“Asra-  _ Asra _ , I’m  _ yours _ , I promise.” She twisted her fingers to interlace with the hand holding hers and stopped fighting it. “You have me.”

“Then-” he started, punctuating each word with a hard thrust, “ _ Don’t make me doubt it _ :”

He withdrew until only the tip was still in her, and she  _ ached _ for him to push back in, fill her.

“I- I won’t-  _ I won’t _ !” she mewled, eyes wide, anxious, and yet still so lovestruck with him.

“Do you even want this?” he asked, voice dark, teasing, but with the undercurrent of scripted cruelty he was fully capable of. He anchored her hands harder and moved shallowly, just enough that she could feel him, could  _ want _ him.

“I  _ need _ it,” she begged, “Please- don’t-”

His eyes danced with a sordid mirth as he pulled back, used the grip on her hands to tug her forward and face first into his lap.

“Prove it, lick him off me,” he said, leaning back, eyes fixed on her as she didn’t even hesitate to drag her tongue up his slick, glistening length. She tasted herself, and mingled cum as she washed his cock clean in long, smooth strokes. He caught her by the chin and a satisfied smile played across his lips.

“Now, come here,” he cooed, leading her up his body until he could slip his fingers into her, fuck her with the same motion his cock had followed. She was practically drunk off of it as he grasped into either side of her cheeks with his free hand until her jaw went slack, lips parting. Asra withdrew his fingers from in her, held that hand out to her.

“Lick,” he ordered, barely able to keep a straight face as she tongued across his palm, between his fingers, swallowing the bitter mix of release. She kept eye contact, steady as he pressed his thumb into her mouth, and she licked against it as though it was his cock again.

He looked away as he spoke, eyes fixed on their guest. “Now.. are you going to let someone else fill you up again when I invite them to pleasure you?” he asked, certainly not to her benefit. Her eyes stayed locked on him.

“No, Asra, only you can cum inside me,” she replied, and he let his fingers curl against her jaw, draw her in closer until he could guide her onto himself, sink her down until he was fully in her. He stifled a gasp.

“She’s right,” Asra said, voice straining to stay steady even as she trembled around him. “So perhaps next time.. Everyone can follow the rules, or else you won’t even be allowed to  _ watch _ for your punishment.”

He turned back to her, his cool unraveling as she clenched around him. “Ky.. Let me have you,” he said, guiding her into a quick pace against him until he sucked in breath shakily and had his fingers dug into that curve of hip sliding into thigh so unforgivingly that she was certain she'd be wearing the marks.

“Whose is she?” He asked, lips a hair’s breadth from hers, teetering on the edge of release.

Julian breathed the answer sharply, “Yours, and only yours.”

A smile played across Asra’s lips, as he bucked beneath her quick, tight movements, locking eyes with her as he came, lips parted, and whispering her name. Red crept into her cheeks, and he dragged his thumb against the color painting her cheekbone.

After long moments as he recovered, panting softly, he beckoned to Julian, gestured him to kneel at the edge of the bed with a devious look in his eyes.

“Do you have another in you?” He asked, cupping Ky’s cheek delicately.

“Only for you,” she said, struggling not to tease with the words.

“Perhaps you can manage if it’s at my direction, so you can get cleaned up,” he purred.

His meaning became clear as he used firm touches to arrange her to sit on the edge of the bed, used one hand on each leg to have her spread, then bringing one hand to grasp, tighten in Julian's hair. 

“Remind yourself of what I taste like and where that belongs,” he said, lips quirking up despite himself.

Julian put on his best approximation of a rueful, apologetic face. “Of course, Asra,” he answered, and didn't need the urging of Asra's hand in his hair to make him draw near and lap at the trickle of release that had already started to flow out. Ky blushed hotly, averted her eyes, but couldn't stop the soft, shuddering moan the escaped her throat.

“Asra, can I touch?” she whispered.

He pressed his lips to her neck. “Of course.”

She cupped Julian's cheek almost shyly, catching his gaze, and the secret little smile he gave her, fleeting, and impossibly dirty, sent warmth pooling between her legs, even after everything else. He slid his eye to meet Asra's cheekily before pressing forward in earnest and letting his eye slip closed. His tongue was so deft, almost as quick as his words, as he lapped at her, then slid his fingers in to coax out more and lick. She wanted so badly to acknowledge his attention not just focusing on where Asra had directed him, and also letting his tongue caress, slide against her clit. She was so tender after so much touching earlier, but the soft, easy sweep, how gentle he pressed in, she couldn't help the cry he coaxed from her.

What she hadn't expected was to feel Asra's hands on her body as she braced herself on the edge of the bed. His touch glanced up her body to cup breasts in his eager hands, lips pressed against the angry mark he'd left earlier. She almost forgot how to breathe at the dull pain that hid under the kiss, insufferably light, ghosting there.

“Close?” He asked as Julian worked.

She trembled as both of them touched her, felt her breath coming in gasps.

Julian's curls tickled against her stomach, the inside of her thighs, and she let her fingers settle into them, watching his jaw go slack for a moment at the tension she put in her grip. The low, soft groan she got from him sent heat flaring along her skin.

“Mmn?” Asra intoned, lips grazing up from the mark to the curve of her jaw, finally to pull her head to turn, let him have her lips.

“C-close- Asra, please, can I?” she asked. Heat built in the soles of her feet, and Julian kept those long, soft licks up, curled his fingers in her, dragged a much louder than she intended moan from her.

“ _ Please _ , Asra, I can't-”

“Yes, come,” he said, lips brushing her ear.

Her fingers tightened severely, and Julian lost focus, mouth moving sloppily with the will he had left to continue.

She couldn't stop from crying out, loud, wanton as her body locked up, she seized around the fingers in her. Her eyes snapped shut, and she felt Asra's grip on her tighten.

“Mine,” Asra teased, kissing again and again against her throat.

He stretched his hand down to cup Julian's cheek, draw him back, take in the slickness on his lips, chin, and savor how at that loss of contact, Ky shuddered, seemed to sigh.

“You should both be happy you got that much, after earlier,” Asra purred. His smile was devilish.

He settled back, releasing them both.

“Scene?” Ky asked, smile mirroring his in tone.

“Mn- but this is so  _ fun _ ,” Asra whined, but nodded nonetheless. “It has been enough, come here,” he gestured to the both of them.

Julian rose, wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. “T-that means-” he started as Ky curled up comfortably in Asra’s arms, beckoning him to join.

Asra cut him off, grin pulling wider. “That you don’t get to finish a second time? Oh. I know. But tell me about it, and we’ll think of something, for next time.”


	4. diamond eyes - M!devil apprentice/Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick scene, related to https://twitter.com/kidlightnings/status/1144054036011687936

The Devil, pale and luminescent, as though he’d crawled from the sea, was never meant to be a subservient figure. He was never meant to be kneeling at the base of a throne and head resting in a lap. His long hair was swept back, stroked delicately around the hard, cruel curve of horns that erupted from his skin, nearly hiding the fleshy, translucent ears that sprouted under them.

He moaned softly, pushed his head into that hand.

Asra felt his skin heat.

Ky tilted his head, mindful to keep the horns from digging into Asra’s legs. Alien pupils met beloved lavender.

“I guess, after all, I was plenty strong enough to protect you,” he said, lips pulling around protruding, dark fangs.

“Love.. you’re the strongest person I know,” Asra said, eyes misty, and brushed more hair back to finally graze his fingers again the cool forms of bone.


	5. blue ocean floor - nb!apprentice/Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pre-death, not apprentice ky, perhaps more like.... master ky. pre-death ky is more or less nb, more about them and their past [here on my blog](https://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/post/186730007044) and generally in my "fan apprentice" tag! anyway, have some fluff, levitation, and stuff

Asra was shy as he met their eyes, grey and shifting under his gaze like waves. He didn't feel seen, but seen through. Ky came back to themselves.

“Where did you go this time?” he asked as those eyes dulled. 

Ky relaxed back into piles of pillows.

“Nowhere,” they answered, beckoned him in. At his questioning look, they elaborated. “Emptiness..is somewhere to be.”

Asra crawled forward and into the open embrace that welcomed him. Magic settled over him like a warm dusting. Their skin was cool under his touch, silken strands of hair coiled under him, and arms enfolded around him.

“You'll be able to come someday,” they said, and he nuzzled against their neck. A soft whisper against his mind,  _ I want you to come with me _ . He mentally felt himself lean against the words.

“Teach me, please,” he asked.

Fingers curled under his jaw, lifted his head. “Soon, next time I go. For now.. Maybe you can remind me why I come back?”

His cheeks darkened. He and Ky were no strangers to each other's pleasure, but since the death, they had opened to him in a way beyond body.

He could taste tendrils of another place, time, on their lips as he kissed them. It filled his mouth, essences blending against his tongue, caressed his lips in blue depth, an ocean wrapping around him. He felt displaced, and yet never so safe as when he took what they offered him. A blanket of magic wrapped around the two of them, impermeable, isolating, and nothing else could reach them. It was heady, filled his senses, smoke and sweetness saturating the air.

He kissed harder, let himself touch, tangle a hand into that cascade of silken hair. They yielded to his asking. He felt his lips grow hungrier, each slide of his lips to theirs grow wetter. He pressed himself in close, pulled them against him.

“Asra-”

His name on their lips sent heat straight between his legs. He took one hand from their shoulder where he'd anchored himself to undo buttons on his shirt, accepted their help to shrug it off, bare his skin to them. His pants he tried to address too quickly, fingers fumbling. Just that much had him breathless, intoxicated in their aura. He wanted all of it. A soft, smooth hand covered his, and had the lacings deftly undone, then sliding between skin and fabric to stroke him. He buried his face in a torrent of hair, would let the sea swallow him.

“Ky- Ky, please,” he begged, thrust against open palm.

Ky made a small affirmative noise, low in their throat.

His hands clumsily found their way to the fastenings of their clothes, a tie at the waist keeping the fabric of their top closed, and he undid it as quickly as he could, taking in milky pale that was always protected against every element.

With effort, he focused enough to swing a leg across their hips, pin a shoulder to the confusion of bedding. They looked up at him with a longing beyond words. To see that look directed towards him? He'd have done anything, anything they asked of him, anything to keep them. Their eyes were like a storm, shades of grey shifting even as he watched, as though casting. The intensity of their gaze though assured him, they were here. With him. Desiring him.

He drew near enough to renew the kiss, lips reddening with intensity. They kept stroking him, palm rubbing against the head of his cock and he could feel the slickness of his own eagerness making that movement so much easier. Asra couldn't stop his hips from jerking into it.

“Please, Ky, I need you,” he breathed between quick, wet kisses.

“Take what you need,” they answered, unfastening their pants with their other hand, shoving them down.

He pulled back, let his eyes drink them in. Darkness split under the soft glow they exuded after coming back to their body from wherever they roamed. It reflected against him and lit his skin in a cool light, toning the warmth of him.

There was nobody who could come close to matching the beauty he found in that form, laced up and overflowing with an old magic that he could only hope to delve. Their very blood flowed with it. Eyes shined as they looked up at him.

“Will you have me?” they asked, and he almost felt teased.

He lowered his hips to align with theirs, felt them part so easily to him as he tested. He felt almost as though he didn't deserve such pleasure as he knew he'd find the moment he thrust in.

“I'll have everything you'll give me,” he replied.

“All, all of it,” they goaded. “Have everything.”

He shivered. Their hand cupped his cheek, and he couldn't hold back. He pushed in to that tight heat, and his eyes slipped closed. He called their name, low, needy, and lost focus for moments.

“Ky- Ky, oh- I won't last-”

They tugged him down to kiss, lingering, and stilled his hips.

“Wait,” they said, “let it pass.”

The fire that urged him to fuck into them wildly subsided, slowly. He focused only on their lips, the easy, gentle kiss they guided him into. He focused on their hands, one in his hair, the other wrapped around to his back, drawing him in close. Their legs wound around his hips, and he felt himself reach as far as he could go inside of them. He gasped, eyes fluttering as he felt himself squeezed from inside.

“I'll- I can- what can I give you,” he murmured against their lips.

“Slow, Asra,” they asked, eyes fixed on him with a quiet need, brows knit together. “We can just enjoy each other.”

“Let me take care of you,” he said, grinned down at them.

“ _ Asra _ ,” they called. Their voice was warm with affection, even while their eyes were distant as though seeing through him. Into him, maybe.

He rocked his hips in short, slow strokes. The pleased hiss it drew from them had him temper the pace even slower. He used the ease of it to his advantage, brushed hair from their face to meet both eyes. He transitioned the motion into stroking along their jaw, watched them bare their neck to him, and he obliged, dipped his head to kiss again the pale line of throat. His teeth grazed there, and hearing his name again from their lips had him jerk his hips into a harder, deeper thrust. He received the same again, louder, and he repeated his motion, reveling in how they moved under him, body begging for him.

It was a deep satisfaction he felt in seeing them, the person he'd wanted so badly, and learned so much from, crying his name as he had his way. To say their relationship was complicated was an understatement.

He heard in his head an echoed feeling that he dared not acknowledge. Not out loud. He met though the sentiment with his own, in their private language. Yes, he did love them. He loved them in a way he didn't know that they comprehended, wrapped up in a shroud of mysticism that seemed to put them beyond the realm of human attachments.

“ _ A _ sra,” they cried, grip on him tightening, inside and out.

“Faster?” He asked. His voice strained to form into words beyond that.

“Y-yes- anything-” they cried.

He snapped his hips against theirs, sinking in as deep as he could. He groaned, breath coming shakily. His need was like an itch that as he moved quicker, harder against them, he could feel slowly escalating.

Anything approaching gentleness had left his moments, and as he dipped his head again to their neck, his teeth pricked into their skin. Fingers tightened in the curls of his hair.

“Ky- I can't- can't last-” he warned.

They arched against him. “Then don't,” he heard back.

Once they gave permission? He couldn't have stopped had he wanted to, from spilling, filling them full of himself.

He sagged in their grasp, breath coming heavily, tiredly.

“Asra,” they cooed into his neck. “You're so good to me.”

He just panted against them. Magic washed over them both. He could feel it intimately, against his very bones, a lushness of feeling like velvet covering them. A darkness, too, he could feel inside of them, something he couldn't penetrate, and just as quickly as he noticed, it was gone, fading away into the air.

“Ky..let me keep you here, let me be what you come back to,” he said, pulling back enough to meet their eyes.

“You are,” they said. “You're why I don't go where she did. You're why I'm here.”

“Stay with me,” he said.

“ _ You _ , with  _ me _ ,” they said.

Asra nuzzled closer, lips brushing where he'd bitten. He kissed against it, felt them press up into him.

He felt the tension around his length, hadn't realized nearly how hard he still was. “Let me give you another,” he purred into that nearly broken skin.

Their fingers dug into his back, nails pricking his skin.

“Please-” they whined, and he felt his face pull into a devious grin.

“Insatiable,” he teased.

“I want whatever I can have..and plenty I can't,” they said, matched his smile.

He rutted his hips against them. The slickness of his release made it so easy to keep going, and he sighed into them. With their magic? Caution was unneeded.

They moaned, voice high as he moved within them. Candles on the side table, windowsill, lit of their own accord, ghostly blue and white flame. Colors caught in their eyes as he watched them writhe. A fierce pride stirred in his chest. They wanted him, had chosen him, wanted him to be the one they took to bed night after night. The enforced distance had finally started to melt away.

Their eyes squeezed shut, and he felt a spasm around his length. Their voice hit a high note, and as his name passed their lips, he felt driven to go harder.

“Let me- want to ride you-” they asked, voice stuttering with his thrusts.

He pulled them in close, rolled with them onto his back, and stared, lovestruck, up at them.

Their hips rolled against his, luxurious in their movements, and he couldn't help but to buck beneath them, desperate. Desperate for what, he didn't know, because he couldn't handle more pleasure as he grinned, open-mouthed up at them. His breath came fast, like he felt he was going to if they kept this up. Fast- he didn't want to be so, but the magic laced into every movement pushed him there.

Asra felt his back suddenly bare, cool air against him. He didn’t feel their weight across his hips. Legs wound back around him. He didn't feel any panic as Ky held him near.

“You- you're-”

“Someday you'll learn,” they said, eyes faintly lit beyond what light the candles cast.

The weightlessness let him thrust up into them. His voice was choked with pleasure at the shift in angle, his hands moving to their hips to keep them close. He could feel them tense around him reflexively so as not to drift apart. He called their name, bucked, as they curled around, against him, drew him into a heated kiss. He struggled against himself.

“Ky- wait- I- I'm-”

They stilled on him, hand resting against his chest. He breathed, feeling the sensation diminish. He gazed up with a pleased smile, covered their hand with his.

“Better,” he said.

They tilted their head, met his smile. “I  _ do _ like more of you,” they trilled, voice playful.

He reached up, used their shoulder as leverage to pull them back into a series of kisses as he rocked short, shallow thrusts into them. He angled his hips until finally one motion had their voice cutting through the still air, thick with their mingled auras.

“There- there you go,” he said, letting his cock drag against that same spot, again, and again.

It drew at first soft moans, but finally a piercing high call. He felt them shudder against him. He was distanced for a moment from his own physical pleasure by the intimate high of them clinging to him as though their life depended on him. Sweat stuck their skin together, and he held them close, keeping up that same motion, and again adjusting until he felt a soft gasp against his throat.

“Yes- Asra, oh- please-” he heard, and responded by guiding them again to meet his lips. Their response was uneven, sloppy, as he pushed them closer to that edge again. When they moaned against his lips, he squeezed them in close, kept rocking into them, let them ride through into what could have been another, or the same drawn out - he couldn't tell. His only tell was the tightness around his cock, pushing him closer to that same edge in quick degrees.

It was sudden when he felt his muscles tense through his whole body, and he buried his nose in their hair.

The touch of softness that gave beneath his back was welcome to settle into as he felt almost unable to release them at first.

“Ky,” he whispered.

“I'm here,” they responded, made no move to remove themselves from his arms.

Sparks trailed along his skin at every point they touched, and he felt their breathing slowly steady out.

When they finally raised their head to meet his eyes, he brushed their hair back fondly. It was a real smile he received instead of the faraway expression. Eyes focused on him, and they lay contently in his arms.

“You always bring me back,” they said, laying a kiss, nearly chaste in its brevity, against his lips.

“I'll always be waiting.” Asra linked his fingers behind their head, kissed back. “I'll always wait for you to come back.”


	6. dreamwalker - F!apprentice/M!apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky reclaims a skill from before their deaths. Both benefit from the discovery. Unabashed selfcest. Why have two versions of a character if they never fuck each other.

Ky sank into blissful sleep. She was curled into Asra's side with his arm holding her close. As she opened her eyes into a dream, existence tilted around her.

It felt familiar, somehow, to pull her surroundings into shape.  The inky floor swirled at her feet like smoke under glass.

The form that stepped out opposite her was slighter, yet achingly familiar. She recognized it, though she didn't believe her eyes.

“Ky,” she whispered.

He nodded, posture submissive in front of her. She beckoned to him.

“Ky,” he acknowledged in turn.

He did approach.

Dual family crests flashed into their palms, a silent confirmation of what they both knew.

“We won't remember this, will we?” He asked, drawing intimately near. He was smiling at the unspoken implication of his question.

She didn't feel herself speak, but heard the words. “If we were to.. is there anything you'd like not to?”

He nuzzled against her shoulder, and she could feel the desperate need for her to accept the touch.

“No.. No, not with you.”

She cupped his head with her hand, welcoming.

The dream shifted.

Ky beckoned her other up the bed to her. He obliged, fingers fumbling to undo the tie of her robe. She stilled his hands.

“Ky, kiss me,” she whispered, and he pressed his lips up her jaw to reach her mouth in short order. His touch was so  _ gentle _ , she felt teased.

He shyly cupped the opposite cheek, his hand feather light.

“Please, just kiss me a while,” she asked.

He settled against her, hip to hip, and let his lips work against hers. He brought his other hand to mirror, twin splashes of two-tone blue mingling together between them. She laced her fingers behind his neck, rubbed there.

“We have a while.. I want to know what I feel like.”

Ky met her eyes. “Even I know we're not the same, you're- ah- you're stronger.”

She met his mirrored eyes. “Are you sure? You came here on your own too.”

He looked down, sheepish. “I can feel your strength.”

She stroked his neck, brushing strands to one side. “And I can feel yours. Ah.. I can feel other things too.”

Ky truly then couldn't meet her eyes, and she caught his chin in a soft grasp.

“We're both here because it's something we wanted, right? Even if we didn't know it..”

Ky nodded. “I have always been curious..”

“Me too. Can we oblige that?”

He nodded enthusiastically.

She pushed the robe apart, not bothering to even undo it. Both of theirs hung loosely, and his length had barely been covered to begin with.

Her eyes fell to it, not bothering to conceal her anticipation.

“You want it?” He asked, voice taking on a husky tone.

She laughed softly, and it echoed between them.

Once they settled down, though, she again drew with her eyes down to his cock.

“I do.. please.”

He again laughed. “Are we both so polite, asking for it?”

Ky smiled up at him. “Wouldn't we?”

He bit his lip. “I suppose. Shouldn't I give you something else first?”

Blush rose in her cheeks. “Would you?”

He smiled, almost indulgently. She was struck by the familiarity in the expression.

“I may have picked up some things.. I'd like you to enjoy them.”

His voice was so sincere, she wanted it so badly.

“Please,” she asked.

“Of course, love,” he said, kissed down the exposed skin of her body.

The pet name stirred heat in her, and she trembled. His lips were so soft as they dragged down, and she couldn’t tell which was more arousing to her.

He paused at her belly, peppered little kisses around her navel, then continued. One last kiss, he placed just above where he could part her, and he looked up, eyes hopeful.

She sucked in breath as his tongue slid from between his lips and against where she was already soaking.

He made a soft  _ mmn _ sound, and licked from her entrance up, flicking against her clit.

She cried out.

“Never thought I'd hear my own voice like that,” he murmured against her.

His tongue dipped against her again, and he sealed his lips over hers. He had to pin her, fingers spread across her hips, and so gentle as he moved with her.

She bit out his, or her own name. They'd never know.

She rode his tongue through the release, before clutching his hair between her fingers. She lifted.

“Let me return the favor.”

His eyes shimmered. She pulled him up to meet her lips again, took in how his eyes slipped closed at the tension in his hair. Her hand reached to cup him, and he sighed, thrust into her touch.

She guided him further up until he shyly, hesitantly straddled her shoulders. His head tilted, and he looked down curiously against her, rested his elbows on the headboard.

“I want you to have some room to move,” she said, then licking up his length.

His voice pitched high, and eyes snapped shut.

“ _ Ky _ ,” he moaned, and as he could imagine was intended, he rocked his hips against her tongue.

She let her tongue wash against smooth, tight balls, and sucked to pull one into her mouth, rolled it, then with another persistent suck, pulled the other. Her tongue pressed against both, rolled them against each other, then released with a slick  _ pop _ .

Her tongue returned to his length, and upon reaching the tip, she took him down to the hilt in a smooth motion.

He gasped, yelled incoherent pleas into the swirling air. All the while, she bobbed her head, felt his hips shudder in what she knew was an effort to not fuck her throat.

“Ky- Ky you're-” he gasped, suddenly.

She released his cock, felt his it twitch in her hand, and pulse in warm splatters against her face. He sagged, panted.

“S-sorry,” he managed, eyes slipping open to take in her face, dripping with his release, pale and thick.

“Ky.. you- ah.. you look- you're so- you're hot, like that,” he mumbled.

She blushed, feeling the deep warmth in her skin.

“I'd wear more of you,” she said, licking what had slid onto her lips.

“I'd-” he started, suddenly unable to meet her eyes. “I'd much rather fill you up- please. May I?”

She looked away as well. “I- I'd love that.”

His finger grazed her cheek, catching the release wetly and bringing it to his own lips, licking.

He shimmied down her body, and then leaned close to lick the remainder of his release from her face.

“Please- I really want you,” she asked, and reached between them to part herself.

He exhaled, eyes meeting hers shyly.

“We're not breaking anything, are we?”

“It's a dream, doesn't count,” she said, giving him a mischievous smile.

He rolled his eyes, then his hips against her, let his cock slide against the slickness of her, rub along her clit.

Her breath faltered, and he groaned at the sensation. She guided him to sink into her with his next movement. His moan cut through the hazy dimness. She could feel his cock jump in her and bucked beneath him, bodily demanded more.

“All of you,” she encouraged. “I know we're going to fit together so well.”

He nodded, shallow and breathless, let his hips press flush against hers, grind.

She exhaled hard. “Ky- you've been so gentle, but how hard can you fuck me?”

His eyes turned dark. “You want me to?”

She nodded slowly, licked her lips.

“Oh, I can do that.”

He pulled back enough to make it count, thrust hard forward, reveled in the sharp moan he drew from her. His hair spilled over his shoulders and tickled hers.

She drew him back down into a kiss, tresses laying into each other in a blue pool beneath them. He met it hungrily, and their fingers threaded together.

“ _ Ky _ ,” she cried, arching as he snapped down into her.

“Ky,” he answered, catching that look with one just as needy. “Love, I can barely stop myself.”

“Please, just a little more,” she begged, holding onto him.

Her reality tilted, and she felt the rush take her, but again, and again in the span of a moment. At the same time, as she held her other self close, she could feel him move in her through release after release.

She found his lips again through the shift.

Ky shot awake.

Asra stirred next to her, looked up at her with drowsy, but concerned eyes.

“Love- bad dream?” He asked, voice thick with sleep. His arms wound around her waist, and he absently pressed his cheek against her hip.

“N-no,” she murmured, felt how wet she was against the sheets. “Good- I think.. I think it’s working- I think I can dreamwalk again.”

He tugged her back down and moved his hand over hers, pushed into that same wetness.

“Here, tell me about it while I..help you back to sleep, then,” he purred. “And maybe you can travel deeper.”

The words that came to her lips were about anything but his question.


	7. pool's closed - F!apprentice/Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ky and asra revisit the cave. who knows what could happen! (they swap bodies, my dudes)

“We can’t just swim in here, can we?” Ky asked, eyes mischievous.

Asra looked out at the water, lit by sun that filtered in through cracks, pockets in the cave ceiling. His smile mirrored hers, if a bit more distant, thoughtful as he considered. His eyes fell on that fateful lilypad in the center of the pool.

“Remember what I said might happen..” he trailed off, voice clearly not terribly concerned, though.

Her feet, bare, kicked into the edge of the water. The pebbles, stone, all smooth under her toes, and the water was so refreshingly cool from the heat of the day. Patterns were faint on the cave walls, but seemed to glow just at the edges of her vision, fade when she turned her head.

“Is it.. Breaking any rules?” she asked.

Asra laughed, high, clear, and moved to stand next to her, lace his fingers in hers.

“I don’t think there’s any cave rules. We should just be..careful. If it might help our magic, why shouldn’t we?”

Ky’s free hand moved to tug at the ties that held her shirt closed. “It’d be a shame to be in wet clothes,” she said.

“Oh, absolutely,” Asra replied, releasing her hand to start tugging off his own. He dropped the scarf, shirt to rest on a smooth boulder that jutted from the water’s edge, then moved to tug off his shoes, socks, set them near. Before his hands could move to unfasten and slide his pants down, he felt Ky’s hands on his hips, fingers teasing at the hem.

“We didn’t get this far, last time we were here,” she teased.

Regardless of established intimacy, he felt blush rise in his cheeks to think back to that time.

“ _ Hold me _ ,” she echoed.

He drew her in, one hand working her top down her shoulders to pool at her elbows, held there as her arms wound around him and she smiled into the curve of his neck.

“Lucky me,” she teased fondly, words muffled against him.

He laughed, and she felt it between them and refracting from the cave walls, wrapped in the warmth they shared.

“Let’s get the rest of the way out of these,” he said, put just enough space between them to skate his fingers down her body and pull at the fastenings to her pants. She felt them loosen, then his hands slide them down, truly gratuitous in how much he played against her skin with every inch he bared to the cool touch of air.

The openness made her feel uncharacteristically shy, and she pressed in against him, toes helping the pants loosen and fall from her ankles. Chest-to-chest, she could feel his heart-  _ their _ heart, beating together.

He used a hand to lift her head. “Shy? How unlike you,” he chuckled.

She replied, laughing, “You say it like I have no modesty!”

“Oh- I’ve never had a problem with it,” he said. His hand slid up the bare skin of her back and into her hair. “But weren’t we going.. Swimming?” he asked.

The damp air made her skin stick to his just enough that she noticed as they parted, and she slid a tie from her wrist to fasten her hair up. His gaze wasn’t lost on her, well below her eyes, as she ran her fingers through the mess of strands, wrestled them into a high ponytail, messy, but enough to keep it up.

She turned towards the water, stepped in, and couldn’t miss how his lips parted, a silent  _ wait for me _ .

“C-coming,” he rushed, pants discarded, and she couldn’t help but sneak a glance at him. It was her turn to avoid his eyes in favor of other features. She tore her gaze towards the shimmering surface of the water, as she felt it rise the further out she got. It almost pulled her in.

“Feels- ahh.. So different,” she murmured, feeling him come up alongside her. The surface refracted more colors than sunlight, and her body pulled in magic, drinking as though it were a cool glass of water in the hottest days of summer. Her vision sharpened.

Asra turned to her, and she could see his eyes deeper, nearly glowing a far more vivid lavender than she’d seen in a long time.

He cupped the back of her head. “You’re like a galaxy,” he said, stroking at the waves in her hair that lifted from her head, loosely held by the tie. “You’re full of stars, shining. I could lose myself with you.”

She wound her arms around his neck, tugged them further into the water. Once it rose to her ribs, she slid her hand against his cheek, beckoning him in with her as she dropped to float. Water slid across her shoulders, soaked into her hair, and as he dove in, splashed onto her face. He came up, hair clinging to his forehead, cheeks. From her back, her gaze slid lazily to him.

“You’re glowing,” she said, rolled to her stomach and paddled the short distance to him.

“You too,” he replied, brushed damp hair from where it fell across her face. She tilted her head to kiss into his palm.

She felt warm, and not just from seeing him slick, naked.

“Was cool when we got in,” Ky said. She couldn’t help noticing that the ripples seemed to glimmer even more brightly, glow, even, in the hazy sunlight.

“You’re warm? Share some,” Asra said, and she obliged, sliding a hand over his chest to tug him in. His lips found hers, and she gasped into his mouth as his hand slid down her body to cup her hip, fingers threatening further. Threatening? Teasing, she thought smugly to herself. She tread water gently, sending shining movement through the water beneath them. It went so far down, she couldn’t see the bottom.

His teeth tugged at her lip. She sucked in air.

“Ky.. we’re always close, but… this, it’s something else,” he murmured, lips brushing hers.

His voice sent heat through her body. She connected the kiss, unable to stop herself. She needed to be closer. She pressed tightly against him, arms winding around him.

“Oh- it is,” she said, eyes closing and just focusing on his lips, his body against her, his hands on her hips, and, she noticed, the press of his hard cock into her belly.

“C-can you- please- can I have you? Here?” she asked between kisses that she could feel growing hungrier by the moment. Asra’s hands were tight, fingers sinking into her skin.

She normally would have been opposed to being taken in the water, but magic had its perks. He shifted, and used the weightlessness to align himself with her entrance, slick despite the friction water was wont to cause.

“A little fast, love?” he teased. “You didn’t let me tease you at  _ all _ .”

She bit her lip, felt herself go boneless for a moment in his arms as he pushed in. “Something about it-” she murmured, “about here- need you-  _ so much _ .”

He chuckled through a moan, eyes slipping closed and pulling her to slide deeper in. “Ahh- I’d never complain-”

She laid her head against his shoulder. “Ohh- Asra-  _ yes _ .” Her voice was blissed out and breathless. Her eyes closed as well, just focused on the feeling of his rocking in and out of her, the easy motion of his hips, how she caught friction on her clit from how he moved.

Her chest pressed tightly against him, and she could feel their hearts beat in time. She could feel what he felt, could feel how tight she was around him, could feel the comfortable warmth of herself, her fingers trailing down his back. She breathed, let the feelings sweep across her, add to her own, soft moans against his neck, almost whimpers as she warmed his cock from the cool water.

As she slowly lifted her head, slid her eyes open, though, she sucked in breath quickly. She could see her own wet hair, the blush across her shoulders, the curve of her neck, nuzzled in against-

“Asra?” came a voice that wasn’t her own as she spoke.

Grey eyes met hers, and that same surprise was mirrored.

“Ohh,” she heard her own voice. “We- h _ mm _ . Suppose that  _ was _ a risk, wasn’t it?”

That expression on her own face, mischievous, flirting with would could be disastrous?

She leaned back in, pressed lips to her own. “Ahh- so that’s.. That’s what it’s like,” she murmured. “I- I’m not exactly- I’m not in a rush to figure this out?”

Asra wound soft legs around what felt like her hips, dragged her deeper. “No- mm, I’m really not either- we can sort it out.. Later,” he said in a lazier version of her voice.

The shock of feeling the squeeze of wet, tight, around-  _ her? _ \- cock had her calling out into the cave, voice refracting off the water, the high ceiling.

Ky struggled to regain herself, not just come, immediately, from the overwhelming sensations she’d never  _ felt _ before. “W-wait- I’m- I’m all about this- but maybe I can do one of my  _ favorite _ things for  _ you _ ,” she gasped, “b-before this wears off?”

Asra regarded her with curious eyes, pupils so wide as to make irises look nearly black rather than sunlit grey.

“Don’t tell me you’re  _ shy _ about using my body,” he goaded, legs moving to let him grind onto his own cock.

“N-no-! Not at all- just.. Is it so bad to want to want you to know how talented your own mouth is?”

Mouth formed into a silent  _ oh _ , his-  _ her _ own eyes grew darker, lashes nearly obscuring them. “I’m curious to know how much you’ve learned just from coming on my tongue.”

Her own voice saying things like that, it sent heat between her legs, and she realized, made her want to abandon the idea and just fuck herself- fuck  _ Asra _ absolutely silly.

Asra slid from her-  _ himself _ \- and Ky groaned at the loss. It felt like the cruelest tragedy she’d ever experience to have that tightness removed.

He pulled them over to shallower water, tugged her along as he settled into the lap of ripples on the shore. She bit her lip, to see her own body spread in such a way, so inviting, soft. She didn’t even hesitate in touching, fondling, bringing her lips to kiss, then suck against a full breast. She had the advantage, knew what she loved in that skin, knew before she even drew a shaking breath from Asra. And that body, down to its cells,  _ loved _ him. Loved the mouth that she was using to drag kisses down her own pale skin.

“Ky-” he moaned as she played at kisses near to but not yet reaching that heat. “Ky- just because you’re in my body- don’t think you can tease me like this without..consequences.”

She looked up through white lashes. “Oh- Master- of course, how could I forget?”

Asra laughed, shaky. “Please-” he asked, curling fingers into locks that he could use to push her closer.

“No need, I’ve got you,” she said, shivered at how those words in his voice sent warmth through her skin.

She dipped to press tongue between warm lips that welcomed her. She licked gently, testing, curled her tongue against the firm little nub of herself.

Asra cried out. “ _ Ky _ !” he exclaimed.

His using her voice in the tone she knew so well? To have gotten it right in a single touch had her nosing in against herself, sealing lips against that softness. She lapped with a fervor, tasted the heady flavor. Asra seemed to struggle with controlling his reactions as he pushed hard on her head. She could take a hint. She licked in long, firm strokes, let her tongue caress her clit. The repeated drag had him undone, fast, and thighs gripped her as she could feel the tenseness in every part of the body beneath her.

The voice Asra asked for her in wobbled, but as thighs unclenched, she felt warmth in his cheeks. “Please- inside me,” he asked.

“Can't I have this a little more?” She asked.

“Oh, I'd never say no, use my hands, too,” he laughed, laid back.

She brought a hand to her mouth, slicked fingers, and first stroked that waiting wetness. Asra groaned in her voice, soft, needy. She felt his cock strain in response, and it took everything not to reach down, stroke herself off as she eased a finger into him. When she pleasured herself, it never occurred to her how close she felt even around a single digit, how intoxicated it left her. Now though as she curled that finger inside of him, she could only think of how fast she'd come from it.

Asra cried out, and she dipped again to close her lips against him, lap up from entrance to clit. He twitched under her touch, writhed under repeated strokes both inside and out.

“Ky- oh- your body wants this, so much,” he gasped.

She glanced up, met eyes full of need. She pushed in a second finger, felt walls tighten around it. She knew very well how impolite it would be to talk with a full mouth, and just kept up gliding tongue against hot, swollen flesh.

Asra bucked under the curl, stroke of his own touch.

The tightness she felt clamp down suddenly and equally sudden wetness dripping into her palm was thrilling to her.

“Now, please, ah- you might cause lasting damage if you don't,” Asra laughed.

She eased fingers from him and slid up to draw him into a kiss. She stroked down his neck, paying special attention to where she loved when _ he _ touched. With the other hand, she aligned them, eased in with a soft, stuttering groan.

“How do you  _ last _ ?” She asked.

“Practice, lots. I- ahh- I could ask the same, but- oh- you don't need to.”

Both of their voices matched in breathless need.She was pleased at the focus he couldn't keep up as she rocked into him, felt herself give to his body. She could get deeper now than she had felt while in the water.

Asra looked up at her, face flushed and pulled into a familiar expression in her own features. Lips parted just to breathe.

“Ah-  _ oh _ ,” he moaned, “I can- ah _ ,  _ see what you see in me, I think.”

She laughed softly. “Likewise.”

Ky dipped down to renew that kiss, tangled her fingers into long locks of hair. Arms wrapped around her to pull her flush against him. Her body welcomed his in ways that Ky could barely process. All of the new sensations pushed her right over the edge. She came with a frantic cry of Asra's name, wrapped up in the white hot pulses of release, eyes closed tightly.

She looked up, suddenly aware of the feeling of loose sand, water against her back. Asra looked down at her with wonder.

“Oh, Asra,” she whispered.

He didn't respond for long moments, just breathed in shaking gasps. “You- you sure know how to use me,” he finally chuckled.

He pushed hair back from her face, and she found herself on the more familiar side of his lips.

“And,” he continued between kisses. “Your body.. if that's how it feels for you, I'd never _ stop _ . I'd never let my tongue have a break. How do _ you _ deal with it?”

She laughed against his lips. “Practice,” she echoed.

He finally pulled out from her with a wince. “We should try to practice more.”

She gave him a relaxed, satisfied smile. “Oh, absolutely.”

Exhaustion, both physical and something deeper pulled at her eyelids.

Asra caught the drowsy expression. “Maybe a nap, and then we can see what else this place wants to show us?”

She yawned, nodded. “It's tiring, being in two bodies in a row!”

“Here, let me help,” he said, getting to his feet and offering her a hand.

Ky stood, and he scooped her up, garnering a soft yelp on her part.

“Said I'd help,” he said.

She watched Asra scan the shoreline until his eyes landed on a smoother area of the little beach, grasses sprouting and less pebbled than the rest. He crossed to it, set her down. As he lay down with her and pulled her in against his chest, she sighed, a small happy sound. He curled around her.

“You know.. it's funny. You feel the same, both in and out of your body. I don't know what I expected, but even in mine, your aura, it's the same.”

Ky made a contemplative sound, low in her throat. “And yet being in yours, it was like a completely different world of feelings..”

“Oh, the feelings, those were  _ all _ different. I could be in your skin for ages and still find new things to be fascinated, overwhelmed by, I think. But you- even in my body, I could feel our connection, could feel it was you in there. I could still feel.. what I feel for you, like a tie pulling us together.”

Ky drew back to meet his eyes, could have melted at the warmth in them. “Or, maybe you were feeling what I feel, for you.”

His eyes slid shut, and he kissed her, slow, smoldering. Ky could feel love in the slide of his lips, in where his mark contacted her, but as he broke it, jaw slack and eyes just barely open, she spoke it. “Love you, love you so much.”

A smile crinkled the corners of his eyes. “You. Love _ you _ .”

He nestled his head against her shoulder, one arm, leg, resting across her. His soft breath against her throat had her dozing within minutes. She could only dream of what else the cave might hold for them.


	8. see the sun again - M!apprentice/Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some sweet sleepy sex, really. consent is cool

Ky groaned low in his throat as he became vaguely aware of wet, sleepy kisses pressed against his throat. He was half between dream and waking. Hands skated down to his hips, fingers pressed into the hollow there, and he cracked his eyes open.

“Can I-” he heard Asra ask, lips brushing his ear. His hands were just short of where Ky couldn’t exactly tell, but he was certain that he’d find something far more awake than the rest of his body.

“Mm-” Ky intoned, “Ye- don’t have to ask.” His words were slurred with sleep, but enough.

It was all he needed. Ky was unable to stop the shaky cry as he felt himself stroked, fingers sliding down his length. He pressed his face into the pillow. He couldn’t keep himself from bucking into Asra’s hand. Just that touch, any touch.

“Your voice- please,” Asra murmured between kisses.

Ky shifted, turned onto his back, face hidden in a tangle, a torrent of hair.

“Asra- please-  _ need you _ ,” he asked, voice beginning to level out from the deepness of sleep.

Asra used his free hand to dust the hair from his face enough to move those kisses to connect with lips, chapped from a night’s worth of dry air. His fingers still stroked, light, teasing, along the length of cock. Ky thrust into his hand, moaned into his mouth even as he returned the kiss, desperate.

The taste of sleep was disregarded. Asra shifted, all but slithered between spread legs, and settled in to where Ky could easily feel their arousals pressed together. He was too sleep-addled to consciously stop himself from grinding into that warmth, the feeling of hardness alongside his own.

He moaned, needy and unrestrained, into the kiss, trailed his hands down the smooth back above him.

“Couldn’t sleep?” he asked between heated presses of lips to his own.

Asra moved to mouthe at his neck. “No- was hoping you wouldn’t mind- Maybe could sleep in some-”

Ky tilted his head back, allowed for whatever access Asra wanted. He sucked in breath at teeth grazing the skin there.

The haze of sleep was receding, but made every touch more dreamlike, echoed each sensation along his skin, tinged his perceptions in wild colors.

“ _ Asra _ ,” he moaned as he felt hips rocked playfully against his own.

“Yes, love?” he answered, voice teasing. He raised his head to meet Ky’s dazed eyes.

Ky looked away after a moment, unable to make the words come to say what he wanted.

“Mm- I know that look,” Asra said. He leaned in again to capture lips in a brief but wet, suggestive kiss. “You’d like a favor for waking you up?” His voice was so infuriatingly, deliciously scandalous.

Ky managed a nod, knit his brows together, and let his eyes dip to the darkness between them, then back to Asra’s. The smile, one side just a bit higher than the other, the way his eyes nearly closed, Ky felt his skin prickle. Asra dipped his head to drag kisses down the night-cool skin of neck, into chest, and sealed his mouth over a pert nipple. He caressed it with his tongue, washed over the little nub. Ky made a small, needy sound.

“Oh- is that it? That’s what you wanted?” he asked, flicked his tongue across that stiff skin.

Ky looked down, grimaced. “N-not  _ just _ that-”

Asra withdrew. “No? Why don’t you…  _ tell me _ ?”

Ky sucked in breath. “I- Ah- Maybe- you could, ah- could you-”

Asra cupped his hands around Ky’s face, stroked his cheeks. “Too tired to tell me? Mmn- maybe we should just go back to sleep-”

He looked aghast. “No- Please- will you please, ah-  _ suck my cock _ ,” Ky managed in a rush.

Asra laughed, looked so fondly down at the flustered face below him. “Why didn’t you just say so?”

Ky pouted, looked away.

Asra leaned down again to where his lips had been before, pausing his affections to purr out words. “Oh, look at that bratty face.. I’ll have you a mess- you won’t even be able to speak, you won’t be able to hold that bratty expression once I get started with you.. you're going to come so fast, too.. Then, do you know what I’m going to do?”

Grey eyes snapped back to ask, “What?”

“I’m going to fuck you, maybe so hard you’ll come again from it- or-  _ maybe not _ , and you’re going to look so-  _ so _ lovely on my cock. Would you like that?”

“Y-yes, please-” Ky managed, feeling as though he was red from head to toe.

“Oh, lucky me,” Asra trilled.

Lips pressed down his stomach and cut to one side of his hips, teeth pricking at the skin there, and finally, sliding against the smooth head of his cock. It had Ky’s voice reach a high keen, cut through the stillness of the night. Especially as Asra’s lips slipped down, Ky hoped he wasn’t as loud as he felt. He was fairly sure, though, that he was.

He tried to keep from bucking, and felt Asra's fingers dig in to still him.

Asra released his cock with a wet sound. “Hold still, dear, let me suck you off.”

Ky had been watching but let his head fall back, exhaled at the words. “Please, Asra,” he begged.

Lips enveloped him again, and he cried out. “ _ Aaasra _ ,” he cried.

Asra made a soft  _ mmn _ sound around him, took him down fully, up again, and repeated in full strokes.

Ky's fingers scrabbled at the sheets, and finally one hand came to rest in Asra's hair. Lavender eyes flicked up, and the corner crinkled. He made a low chuckle, as close as he could get with his mouth full. His lips were so tight. Ky felt wetness in his eyes, and his voice asked, begged for  _ more _ , anything Asra would give him.

Asra didn't disappoint, kept moving in a hot, slick slide of his mouth up so as to nearly let Ky's length fall from his mouth, but then pressing right back down until he had his nose pressed into blue wisps of hair.

“C-close- oh-  _ Asra, 'm coming _ -” Ky managed, watching with brows knit and lips parted. His eyes nearly closed as he felt white hot pleasure that had been coiled in his belly release at once.

Watching his former master swallow him, then flick his tongue out to clean him off, had his cheeks red as he recovered. He panted, rested his head back against the bed. He heard Asra shift, felt hands on his thighs guiding them alongside slim hips.

“Now, love, can I have you?” Asra asked, earnest as he dropped a finger to circle the smooth, tight ring of muscle.

“Yes-  _ please _ ,” Ky answered. He was almost overstimulated from just that light, teasing touch.

Ky felt slickness suddenly in those movements, then the gentle press in of a single digit. He exhaled, forced himself to relax even as his reflex was to tense in anticipation.

“Not right away, I guess,” Asra teased as he worked the finger in and out slowly. “Love, you are  _ so _ tight.”

“You like that though,” Ky responded, teasing back.

Asra pressed in hard, curved his finger, and stroked. A moan tore from Ky's throat.

“Not as much as you like that.”

His cock twitched. He'd been starting to soften after coming once, but felt significantly more able to perform at the pressure inside of him all but pushing him hard again.

Asra stroked, rubbed at the firm spot until he felt his finger move more easily. At that, he had a second slicked with magic.

“Two?” He asked.

Ky nodded. “Y-yes- please-”

Asra barely let him finish before pushing in with both. Ky swallowed, his eyes fixed on the ceiling as he fought not to tense up.

“Love, let me in, shh,” Asra soothed, other hand resting gently on Ky's hip. He leaned forward to kiss. Ky yielded easily to the soft press of lips to his own, small sounds falling from his mouth at every easy motion inside of him.

“I- I love you, so much, dear, let me make you feel good,” Asra said.

His tone shied away now from the teasing notes from earlier, and was warmer, gentle.

As his fingers moved more easily in slow, small degrees, Ky squirmed as though looking for more.

“Please- I can take it now, want you-” he said, eyes sliding open.

Asra didn't stop what he was doing, instead pushed his fingers deeper to stroke harder, and renewed the kiss. His teeth caught against Ky's lip, and he tugged gently. The moan he got from his intensified efforts was unsteady.

“All right, love, let me go slow, though.”

Ky grimaced as slick fingers withdrew, almost too slowly, leaving him feeling empty, and desperate. He made a high sound in anticipation at then the wet press of the smooth head of Asra's cock to his entrance.

The deceptively gentle grip on Ky's hips tightened. Ky bit his lip as he felt that fullness restored. He didn't have to wait long until he felt Asra push against the same spot his fingers had been working into.

“Asra- Asra, please-” he moaned.

Asra's voice carried in a low, soft moan as well as he rocked, slow, gentle, into the tightness that was almost too much.

“ _ Ky _ ,” he answered.

One hand dropped to wrap around Ky's cock, smearing precome down his length, and stroking in time with his thrusts. Ky cried out. His mind was a blur.

“Please- l-let- please let me come,” he whined. It was nonsense. He wasn't particularly close, but his head was a mess of desperation.

“Did already- you can wait,” Asra teased. His thumb rubbed over the head as he finally eased his hips flush against Ky's, pulled a high moan from those parted lips.

He withdrew his hand from Ky's darkened cock, instead pressed those fingers to his lips. Ky took them in, licked obediently against pointer, then middle. He whimpered around them, sound staggered with Asra's thrusts, deep and strong. Ky felt rearranged, pleasantly disoriented.

Ky panted, eyes closed, let himself focus fully on how Asra was so perfectly aligned. Every thrust dragged him against where Ky needed him most. It was unrelenting. Asra withdrew fingers from his mouth to kiss so hard as to redden his lips. One hand tightened in the sheets while Ky had the other gripping against Asra's back, just trying to keep up every bit of contact he could have. His cock was caught between them, rubbed at every move, just not _ enough _ .

“Please- Asra, please touch me,” he asked. It was all he needed to tip over to release.

Asra caught his hand away from clenching in the bedding, and guided it to wrap around, to stroke that straining length. He moaned, let it trail off into a whimper, felt his eyes swim at the sensation. Asra kept the hand covered in his own, guided the motion far slower than Ky would have maintained on his own, kept him at an ache that had him incoherent.

“Like that? Ahh- seems you've got it handled,” he teased.

Ky whined. “ _ Please _ \- please, I need _ you _ ,” he begged.

Asra's eyes swept over his dazed features. Ky felt even more stripped down.

He laced his fingers with Ky's and eased his hand away, then letting his own tighten, stroke quickly. Ky bucked into it with a low moan.

“Love, is that better? Can you come for me?”

“Y-ye-” he started, “Asra! N-now-!” Ky managed, threw his head back.

Release dripped from between Asra's fingers, but he didn't have time to deal with it. His eyes snapped shut as Ky seized up around him. His lips parted in a loud moan, and he struggled to keep moving through orgasm.

Ky lay nearly boneless, panted, pushed his hair back from his face as thought it would let him breathe easier. His chest rose and fell slower as he came down.

Asra looked down at him with a crooked, exhausted smile.

“Love.. knew you'd look good on my cock,” he said, and Ky felt a smile tug at his lips, fought the urge to look away.

“A-Asra-” he gasped, squirming under that concentrated gaze.

“Just need to clean up, hmm?”

Ky didn't need to be told what to do with the hand he was offered, licked the bitter release from between Asra's fingers.

“Oh.. love. You're so beautiful when you do that,” Asra murmured, fixated on Ky's tongue cleaning the come from his hand in hungry strokes. Once the only wetness on his hand was saliva, he cupped Ky's cheek.

“Mm, so sorry to wake you, but thought we both might need that.”

Ky's smile didn't waver. “Didn't know I did, but..seems so. I always need you.”

Asra leaned down until their foreheads touched, gazed sedately into Ky's eyes. “You have me”

Ky tilted his head to catch Asra's lips in a sleepy kiss. “You- love you.”

“Mmn- love you, too.” Asra settled against him, let both hands tangle into his hair, stroke his temples, cheeks, jaw. He kissed, slow, love steeping into every moment.

When he finally broke the kiss, eyes a potent mix of dusky, drowsy, he murmured, “back to sleep?”

Ky pressed one final kiss back to his lips. “Only way to see if I can have more in the morning.. Is to wait until then, isn’t it?”

Asra grinned. “Oh, you can have whatever you want in the morning. But.. only if we actually sleep.”

“Mmn,” Ky affirmed.

He groaned softly as Asra shifted off of him, and his skin was exposed to the chill of late night, but that same warmth then aligned against his back as he felt himself arranged, chin resting over his shoulder, and arms securely around him. Soft breath against his neck lulled him into dreams.


	9. walkabout - f!ky & guest apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rory belongs to [TheSanguineRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSanguineRose/), thanks for letting me play with the boy a bit more after [I bring my colors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546666) (:

Ky dreamed, and went places, and that was just how time passed. Her body was in the shop, upstairs, in a mess of blankets, pillows. When she'd fallen asleep, Asra had his head pillowed in her chest, fingers moving absently against her ribs. Perhaps it was why the setting. Ky opened her eyes to warm sands, waves lapping on the shore. To her other side, desert yawned in the distance.

Ky pushed herself up. Her clothes of sheer silk, chiffon draped across her body, just barely covered her decency. Tighter swaths flattened her down and masked her further.

“Like I was before,” she murmured to herself. As she'd grown more into herself, headaches had become more infrequent, he'd brought out more and more of her journals, had shared memories as he'd come across them in his own mind.

Ky knew who she was, and who she'd been.

She was glad, in some ways, perhaps, for an untimely death. A second chance. A chance to love Asra as he deserved, rather than the cold distance, the utility of before.

Still, some aspects of herself were more fond. More warm, when she learned of them.

Tide rose. Liquid lapped at her feet.

She made a soft  _ hmm _ noise. She turned from the water and started into the desert. Something called her.

She crested a dune and saw a rider in the distance.

Ky followed hoofprints that were quickly filling with the shift of wind. She slid down the sand, cool under her feet despite the sun beating hazily down.

“Who are you,” she murmured to herself. She'd met another version of herself in a way that had her toes curling. Never someone else who somehow felt familiar.

Ky never felt herself getting closer even as she followed into the outskirts of Vesuvia. Horse and rider continued. She traced magic even as faceless crowds blocked her view.

_ Wait, dammit _ , she thought.

She crept, quiet even for herself moving through her own dream, until she found surroundings grow familiar and found herself at a familiar door.

“The shop-” she muttered. The door was ajar.

It felt familiar and yet alien as she pushed inside, bell jingling. Her eyes cast across reagents, potions, that were arranged unlike anything she'd ever set up, and yet, into familiar shelves, a case she knew all too well.

“I was wondering!” a voice drew her gaze.

Her eyes alighted on brown hair in a topknot, braids, gold rings threaded in. The shop’s other occupant wore a silver, navy, black drape of sheer fabric.

Ky looked down at her own creamy, pale blue, gold material. A creamy cape fastened at her neck. A sheer veil fastened in her hair.

“You knew, hmm?” Ky asked, a smile playing across her lips. “In my dream?”

“Is it yours?” the stranger asked.

“Hmm, do you walk too?”

The stranger cocked his head.

“My dream,” she said, but not unkindly. “It's ok, I dreamwalk.” She extended a hand to him. “Ky, but, why are you, in my shop?”

The stranger, beautiful, raised a brow. “Rory, and I think you're mistaken. But.. you have a familiar feeling.”

Ky in turn blinked owlishly. “Funny.. you don't.”

“You feel like.. like Asra.”

Ky brought a hand over her heart. That was something she'd never tell.

“Maybe so. You don't, but this is…” and she looked around. Items had shifted again. Things weren't in place. Things didn't fit. “Different. You're able to affect.. you're here. Here, here,” she said, as though that explained anything, at all.

“So are you, you know!”

“Ok- ha- let's start over, Rory? Who are you?” Ky laughed, if a bit nervously. The appearance of a stranger unsettled her, if she was honest with herself.

“I'm a magician, and this is my- my aunt's- shop.”

Ky swallowed. “Your- aunt?”

Rory nodded. “Yes, is this something different for you?”

“No.. no. It was my aunt's shop too.”

Rory's and her eyes widened at the same time. “Do you- you didn't react when I said you felt like Asra. You know Asra, don't you? Does he live with you? Here?”

Ky nodded slowly. “This-” she started, then smiled. “Oh, wild. Absolutely wild.”

Rory shook his head. “No, absolutely not. This is not allowed.”

Ky laughed. “Oh, it's allowed. But...mm- I'm going to wake up now, I think,” she said, embracing herself. She felt arms around her and mirrored the motion. “I'll- maybe I'll see you again!”

Rory reached, and then was gone.

Ky rolled over into Asra's chest, arms tightening around her.

“Oh, love, you were talking in your sleep,” he murmured into her hair.

“Ahh...think I met another me,” she said. “Not like last time. Another, different, whole other person.”

Asra made a little  _ hmm _ noise. “Good? Or bad?”

Ky shrugged in his arms. “Hopefully I'll find out..next time.”

#  \- - - -

The next time Ky woke in sleep, she looked around the upper floor where she was already sitting. The moonlight was paler, brighter. Ky didn’t recall leaving books out, and as her eyes played across them in the soft light, she could tell, they weren’t hers. Her eyes narrowed. She crossed the floor to take one in hand. The characters in the page were seemingly nonsense. The pages were crumbling in her grasp. Dust fell to the floor.

Ky’s gaze drifted around the rest of the room. Again, it was hers, and yet, not. She dusted her hands against light linen she wore, but the dust stuck fast to her palms, toning her skin even paler than it already presented in the moonlight.

It was silent. She couldn’t even hear her own footsteps as she descended the stairs. Out the front door, swaying gently open, she saw locks of hair dart by. She smiled, finally, gave chase. In the night, she couldn’t tell the color. Was it her other self? This new stranger?

Ky felt the dust beneath her bare feet as she exited the door, not bothering to close it. It was the same feeling as was stuck to her hands. Pale, turning her skin colorless, in fact, were it not for the blue cast that she was caught in.

She didn’t call out as she followed, but moved quickly. Magic guided her footsteps swift and sure, but her perception dragged slower. Walls moved sluggishly, but the cobblestones beneath her feet, swiftly.

Ky rounded a corner, chasing that flicker of hair, and nearly ran into a tall horse, dark, and dusty like her feet, her hands, the ground. It reared, but before bringing down hooves, she felt the ground crack beneath her.

A hand grasped hers, firmly.

“A warm stranger,” she murmured, struggling back to her feet. “Hello again, stranger.”

Her eyes alighted on his face. He was beautiful. She took in the pale cast, the shine of moonlight on his lips. For a moment-

A flash of lips locked together cut in. Ky shook her hand to dispel it.

“Rory.. where we left off?”

Rory looked so taken aback for long moments. He touched his lips.

“Ah- my bad- not used to controlling it for someone else's comfort,” she said, a little smile pulling at her lips.

“You're used to doing whatever you want, aren't you?” Rory asked. “No rules, huh?”

Ky took in breath. “I-it’s my dream! Why would I follow rules? I'm trying, because you're here.”

“Magic isn't-” he started, but then regarded Ky. “I'm sure you have more restraint out of this?”

Ky ignored it. “So- Asra lives with you? And you live with your aunt? And this is Vesuvia?”

Rory nodded. “You too?”

Ky returned the nod. “So….same. That's wild. I guess we're.. different versions.”

“You're just going to-” Rory started.

“Oh, there's another me around already-”

Rory threw up his hands. “You-  _ what _ !”

“It's a dream,” Ky said, smiling.

“You're not-!” Rory exclaimed.

“Mm! Ah- well!” Ky looked away. “Anyway, so- what's.. happening right now? You? Asra? So you guys.. together?” She asked, pointed the tips of her index fingers together.

Rory shook his head. “Absolutely not. The plague is  _ happening _ . Isn't it?”

Ky exhaled. “Isn't it,” she echoed. “Oh.. I see.”

The horse was gone. Moonlight cast the street in white. Grey.

Ky noticed it falling from the sky.

“Oh. Rory,” she said, putting out her hand to catch it.

“Be brave,” she said.

Her eyes slid open, and she shivered.

Asra pulled her in closer. “Snow,” he murmured into her hair. “Do you want to go out, later?”

Ky turned in his arms, nestled her head under his, against his neck. “First.. Can I tell you who I met?”

Asra tightened his arms. “Love, tell me.”


	10. cautionary - f!ky/m!ky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hate to call it filler, but they fill each other in ♥

Had Ky been looking for it, she would have seen her other self ghost through a dream of quiet light filtering through the trees. The garden was just a bit brighter when he started up the stairs and into the palace. He saw her, though. Ky crossed the floor to her.

“Oh- Ky,” she said, looking up as she felt more than saw him.

“It's been a while, for you, too?” He asked. He seated himself on the bench, or started to, until she guided him into her lap. Her arms were gentle around his bare, slim waist. She nuzzled his neck.

He groaned, low in his throat. Her lips fastened against the skin there. Oh, he wanted her, again. It had been years since their last encounter, at least for him.

“Ky- please,” he murmured.

“It's been a few months, love,” she said, lips moving to trail up to just under his ear. “I've been working on this, and..I met someone who is like us, but not. Keep your eyes open.”

Her fingers laced with his, and she brushed the slim band on his ring finger.

“Love..” she said, brought that hand to her lips. Her lips grazed it. A white stone was set into it.

He blushed, nodded. “We're- I love her.  _ So much _ .”

“May I still?” She asked. She drew back to regard him seriously.

“This is.. different,” he said, smiled. He connected the kiss himself, felt her draw him close.

“Another like us, though.. did they look like us? From before, maybe?”

Ky shook her head. “No.. completely different. But very beautiful. Things seem different for him, too. He.. he hasn't died yet. Or maybe not at all. If you run into anyone.. that's a possibility, I guess. Be careful?”

Ky sighed. He'd like to meet some beautiful stranger. He'd settle for the beautiful and familiar he let his arms trail over the shoulders of.

He nuzzled her neck. “Sorry to cut this short,” he said, lips hovering just against her ear.

Ky's lips glanced off of his jawline, and it was hard to tell what had happened in his dream against the reality he awoke to.

“Darling.. you were dreaming?” Nadia asked. A perfect nail followed the same path his other self's lips had.

Ky tensed, relaxed to push himself into wakefulness. It took him a moment before he could align words with each other. “Mmmnn… Yeah- remember that.. that dream I had a long time ago with the, ah, the other me?” He asked it while his cheeks tinted red. He hadn't gone terribly in-depth in his explanation, but enough. Definitely enough.

Nadia rolled to settle against his chest. “Of course I recall that one.” Her lips flirted with a mischievous smile. “Was that not what prompted you to pursue this skill again? With a bit of help from your former  _ master _ ?”

“Mistress,” he replied coyly. “Yes, I suppose it was.”

She made a soft  _ mm _ sound against him. “Perhaps after our morning obligations.. You might slip away again and continue?”

He met her eyes with a grateful wonder. “O-oh- if you didn’t need me? Really-! I could wait until night-!”

She patted his cheek. “And have to wait that long? Oh, dear, I  _ do _ love making you wait, but not  _ to develop your skills _ !”

He laughed. “Skills. Of- of course.”

Nadia gave him a playfully stern look. “Be sure to save some of those  _ skills _ for your wife.”


	11. summer wine - m!ky/guest apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna is the lovely apprentice of @[wilderswans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilderswans).  
> Occurs some time after [dragged away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025778).

Ky almost  _ wanted _ it to happen. He wanted to meet some new face, new body. In dreams, anything could happen.

So, when he found himself in a place he’d never seen before - an airy veranda, and rows upon rows of beautifully tended vines hung heavy with grapes - he felt his chest swell with excitement. He stepped down the stairs into cool soil and wandered. He tasted, he felt, he finally rounded back to the house, large and moneyed. But, if it wasn’t somewhere he’d seen before-

He gasped as white hair passed his peripheral vision, long, and wisping. He turned his head to see the trailing clothing pass across the open doorway. Ky didn’t call out, he instead stepped back up the stairs and to the patio.

“Hello there,” he said, idly, leaning against the railing.

“You-” he heard exclaimed behind him.

He turned to see an open, wide-eyed face peering around the doorframe.

“Me-? Have we- met?” he asked. “I’m Ky.”

The response he received was so soft-toned he almost didn’t perceive it as speech. “You’re from the beach.”

“Am- oh- did we.. before- maybe we met before,” he mumbled, self-conscious.

“Before you died?” came the almost teasing answer.

Ky’s soft gasp made apparent his shock at its being made light of. “Ah- oh- you- you’re another- another me, aren’t you?”

Downy white locks fell into her face as she nodded.

“Ah- but you’re- you’re so beautiful,” he said, before he could stop himself.

Her pale skin tinted pink. “If you don’t recall- Luna, pleased to meet you,” she said, extended her hand in a practiced and polished gesture.

He closed the distance and took it in his own, feeling all the world of clumsy, ungainly. “A pleasure,” Ky said, taking in the softness, the lace of a sleeve that gently covered the back just short of where he pressed his lips.

“Luna.. maybe you can tell me where we are?” he said, gently releasing her hand.

Her eyes danced. “I’m not sure I know myself, but it feels so familiar.”

Ky looked away, suddenly shy. The musical tone of her voice felt like something beyond dreaming.

“Have you.. Been here before? In dreams?” he asked, moving back against the railing again.

She nodded. “But it’s never been so solid. I usually want to come out here, outside, but.. It fades away, I wake up before I can.”

Ky let his eyes roam over the hazily lit vines. “This.. it’s what I do. I may have stabilized it a bit,” he said.

She didn’t look at the vines, though, beyond the briefest glance, and he realized how  _ close _ she was.

“Ah- did you- would you like to explore it?” he asked, voice dropping soft.

He drew closer.

She shook her head. “I’ve thought of you since that time, even if I didn’t recall it.. Perhaps you don’t recall either, but I keep dreaming of it, except your face.. It’s always been empty. I’ve wanted to see it again, and now I do-”

Her voice ran circles around his head, the lyrical timbre of it making him dizzy and drawing him in.

“Luna,” he asked, “what did we do? What happened in that dream?”

She drew closer in. “You told me I was going to die,” she whispered, lips nearly brushing his.

“Oh-” he sighed, “Oh.. I’m so sorry.” Unconsciously, he opened his arms, and she gravitated into them.

“Don’t be,” she said, “I didn’t know- I supposed it was nothing.. Things were so difficult, then.”

“Luna,” he asked, hand hovering just alongside her head, just short of touching. “May I-”

He was cut off by the answer to his question, the delicate alighting of lips on his own. So soft, light little brushes.

Ky had never felt particularly strong, certainly not like he was too much, but as he kissed back, he tempered himself even more gentle than he’d normally have been. He cupped her head, and his other hand found its way to the small of her back. She moved in against him. The dream tilted, and Ky looked, dazed, at the new surroundings, splayed across a bed.

“That- was all you,” he teased. “I wouldn’t even know where to take us.”

Sheets, fine against his hands, bare feet, were cool, kept so by a faint crossbreeze through an open window that shared more of their previous view.

His head tilted to find her again, and he saw her hands unfastening clothes in a slow, easy movement. Piece by piece fell away, and he felt his cheeks heat. He shifted to reach the ties holding his on, and she raised a finger.

“Wait,” she directed.

Ky felt bound to obey, stilled his hands, and only watched her, fixated on the creamy skin that was bared from under white, accents of a deep and desaturated blue, gold woven into the fabric.

“Habit of falling into bed with magicians you dream with?” he asked, lips in a wide smile.

“Shh- only the ones who try to comfort me about my impending death, whom I can’t get out of my head.”

Her dress was clutched against her chest, and Ky did shift now to his feet, crossed the floor to her.

“May I?” he asked, mouth against her ear, and hands hovering over the fabric.

She pushed in against him, and his hands were filled with softness. His mouth moved into an  _ oh _ , and cheeks heated. Still, his fingers stroked against the give of breasts, elicited a little gasp from her. To have her in his hands, a stranger, yet so willing and wanting, it made even the loose pants he wore feel like too much.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, eyes open, trying to meet hers. “I wish I could recall when we first met.”

Luna connected the gaze, stroked against his cheek. Ky leaned into it, eyes nearly slipping closed. He exhaled.

“Maybe someday you will.”

Grey eyes did close as he leaned in closer, lips just short of hers. “Again?” he asked.

Softness was again his response, and his touch grew more needy.

“Will you let me have you?” he asked, breaking the kiss wetly.

His answer was a shift. He looked up, focus coming back to him, and she was across his hips. Kys’ clothes were open, not off, but she was in a sheer wrap that hung against her breasts, and the most dainty bow-fastened little smalls he’d ever seen- he thought, as though he were some sort of connoisseur. His hand moved to her hip, guided her down again him.

“Certainly,” she responded, late, and the tone still made him dizzy with how it hung on his ears.

He could barely stop his hands from grasping into the softness of her. How she seemed to melt into him, into his touch, his lips, didn’t hurt- or help.

His eyes were dusky as he broke the kiss he’d found his way into and looked up at her. “Are- you’re sure-? It’s a dream, but.. More, you know?”

“For you, but, you see, I’m not familiar with this type of magic..”

“But-” Ky started.

“Oh, but I’m sure. I do want you- but… if we could-”

Luna didn’t even finish the sentence before Ky felt himself  _ realigned _ , staring down at her, breath coming in little puffs. He was overwhelmed at the invitation, at the lovely bed he’d been drawn into, and at the woman in it who wanted him so badly. He also realized, somewhere along the sequence, she had absolutely magicked his pants away, as he was bare from the chest down. He shrugged the open shirt from his shoulders, leaving him in nothing but a thin black choker.

He looked down at himself, then up to meet her eyes, hopeful, worry in his expression.

“Beautiful,” she echoed, and he hung on the word, cheeks red.

One hand slid down alongside her hip.

“I’ve only kissed your lips,” he hinted, drew back, and started to slide down. She caught his hand.

“Wait-”

“Oh?” he asked. “Not- not your thing?”

“Oh- please, but, you first?” she asked, eyes wide.

Ky looked down, brows knitted.

“If you  _ insist _ ,” he said, lips remaining parted, and unable to look her in the eye. “Y-you ah- don’t have to, though- I don’t- well-”

Luna reoriented, and his eyes fixed on the scant clothes she was still in. His heart beat nearly out of his chest as he settled back, his arms keeping him upright, but barely.

Lips on him, and Ky groaned, loud, shameless. His eyes were blown wide, and he breathed through his mouth after bare seconds of movement, lips sliding down his length.

He didn’t know if he was grateful or horrified at how quickly he could come from a mouth on his cock. He bit his lip, slid his eyes closed, stomach quivering as he fought for any control, to not fill her mouth within just minutes of her starting on him. But- but it was a dream-

He caught her long hair between his fingers, gently swept it out of he way. Her eyes drifted up to meet his, and his breath caught in his throat.

“Ahh- wait- don't let me-” he gasped. His teeth sank into his lip.

She stilled, watched him with her big eyes, but didn't pull back her lips.

“Don't- haa- don't want to come and wake us up. But I have a feeling, I can make you, no problem.”

His smile was fond, but then pained as he guided her head up. He focused on his goal rather than the wet sheen left on his length, the spit connecting her lips to the tip of him.

“Now, let me,” he guided, gently arranging her again onto her back, and feeling again the gravity of being above her. Unbidden, he realized it had shifted into nighttime, and her skin was lit in cool moonlight. He couldn't stop looking until his eyes closed on their own accord and he tasted her lips again. Her body pressed up into him, and Ky felt warmth that made him nearly frantic to be inside of her. He pushed the idea away, trailed kisses down from her lips to press against her jaw, her throat. The soft moan he got in return sent heat rushing along his skin. He kept going, across shoulder, collarbones, and finally to the soft rise of a supple breast. He kissed through the sheer fabric that peaked across her nipple, let his lips press against it. Slender fingers threaded into his hair, and he groaned at the  _ push _ urging him into more heated movement. One hand pushed the fabric up and out of the way, and he sealed his lips back against skin. He didn't linger before releasing with a wet pop, looking up at her, eyes dark and lips slick. More kisses, he trailed down her stomach, the hollows of her hip, before he stopped just short.

Ky looked up from between her legs. “If I may?” he asked.

She nodded her head, loose hair bouncing at the emphasis of it.

He nosed in close, lips pressing to the damp fabric.

“Surprised you didn’t just drop me into it,” he mumbled, grin spreading his lips wide, and eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Wanted-” Luna started, cheeks matching his in redness, “to feel everything.”

He exhaled against his own saliva and her wetness. Her skin seized into goosebumps under his hands. He flicked his tongue against her, eyes slipping shut to take in the soft little moan he was given as he kept that up, short, gentle strokes.

Fingers found the ties that held that fabric to her hips, and he tugged to let it slip undone on one side, then the other. One arm wound around her leg, let his hand rest just above the swell of where he could part her, where he pressed his tongue again, now on soft and slick skin.

Her high cry echoed off the walls and around his head. He made a pleased little sound against her, kept going, tongue slick against the heat of her.

His eyes flicked up to see her watching him, eyes nearly shut but fixed on where his mouth met her through thick white lashes.

Ky didn't taste her, he tasted wine, rich and pungent as his tongue dropped to tease her entrance. Her hips rolled under his touch, and he thrust his tongue in, an insistent movement.

He savored the little gasp as he licked, teased at the slickness there. At the same time, he brought his hand into use, dropped his thumb to press gently against her clit and replace the movements of his mouth. He felt intoxicated, enraptured in the loud cry she made, in how her hand moved to tangle in his hair and shove him down. His eyes slipped closed. He didn't need to breathe, but also could still fill his nostrils with heady arousal, sweet, tinged in that same wine he could taste, fragrant on his tongue.

He licked as deep as he could reach, tongue pulling at the soft flesh of her entrance. His forefinger joined his thumb in stroking, teasing her clit, and his other hand grasped at the softness of her hip, pulled them closer together, pulled her closer than he'd been shoved.

He didn't come up for air, felt her grow desperate under his touch and clench in his hair, spasm around his tongue, and finally, felt her spill with a scream, against, into his mouth. He lapped her clean, and raised his head to watch her, spent, and listless under him.

“Luna.. oh, you're so beautiful,” he murmured, kissing his way back up her body, taking care at the places where she squirmed under him. He finally attended to her other breast, lavished his tongue against the soft give off it to lick over the nipple. His hand massaged the other, thumbed against, gently pinched the peak of her.

She did squirm, writhe under his touch.

“Ky!!” She exclaimed, and he raised his head.

“Y-yes?” he asked.

“No- no no no- please, more,” she asked, pushed his head back down. He smiled against her, kissed each nipple in turn, a wet, lingering kiss that only stiffened them further.

He moved back up to her lips, kissed her with a need that surprised even himself. He felt her, warm, wet, against the tip of his cock, and her hips immediately rolled up against him. He moaned softly into the kiss, trailed off into a needy whimper.

“M-may I?” He asked, meeting her eyes.

She gave him a shy nod. “Please- I want you.”

Ky sucked in air at the statement, and his vision sharpened with excitement.

“You might forget,” he said, smiled down at her.

She returned it, reached between them to part herself for him. “I hope not.”

His gaze didn't linger there as he guided himself into her, felt her bodily welcome him. She was so hot, tight around him that he felt he could barely last. He left a fumbling kiss against her neck, nosed in against the curve of neck into shoulder and tried to steady himself. His breath, unneeded, came in heavy gasps.

Luna arched up into him, and one arm reflexively moved to her side, holding them close. She wound hers around his neck, draped them down his back.

“Haa- sorry if this is- mm- over fast-” he mumbled, eyes dark and cheeks red.

She cupped his face in her hands and pressed her lips again to his, and he finally rocked into her. His free hand slid under her thigh, grasped and anchored himself close into her. He moved in short strokes, staying deep, but shifted in small degrees. He tilted his hips with each little thrust until he caught her lips parting at the motion.

“Like that?” He asked, voice strained, moving easy and slow.

For a moment, Luna just breathed, seemed focused on the feeling too much to hear him, and he drew back enough to thrust harder into her.

“Ky! Yes!” She exclaimed, body wrenching under him.

“Let me know, ok?” He asked, lips turned up.

Luna gave him an unsteady nod.

He leaned in close, lips to her ear. “Help me make you feel good,” he whispered.

Ky felt the clench around his length and gasped, eyes squeezing shut. His breath stuttered into a soft  _ ahh  _ sound. It was a moment before he steadied himself, drew back to align again to how she needed him.

His jaw hung slack and eyes were distant, his breath came heavy as he again was able to draw high cries from her lips.

His brows knit, and he couldn't stop himself, a loud moan tearing from his throat.  _ It was a dream _ , he told himself, willed himself forward, softened the edge of his orgasm.  _ Don't wake up _ he willed, bit his lip until blood seeped from a hairline in the soft skin.

“Did you-” Luna started to ask, stopped at Ky's guilty expression.

“Ha.. yeah-” he muttered, looked down, away.

He idly rutted his hips into her, still, though, and she whimpered.

“D-don’t worry- I'll still get you there,” he said with a sheepish smile.

His own pleasure was muted as he kept going, covered by magic, and he sighed, let his eyes slip shut momentarily at the distant, but still incredibly potent feeling of her around him. He moved in longer, harder strokes, forced himself to focus on maintaining. Release slid down his length, and his cheeks heated at the realization.

Beneath him, she reached, grasping, until she found his hand. She twined her fingers between his. The tips of his ears would have shone red under his hair were it pulled back. Ky settled in against her, pressed his lips to hers again and again in a series of soft, yet desperately needy kisses.

He felt her moan into his mouth and wished desperately for another hand to caress, but had to make do as her legs wound around his hips. He answered the sounds she made with a soft groan of his own. Even with his attempts at blocking his own pleasure, he could feel the effect she had on him, her shameless noises, the softness of her body pressed as close to him as she could manage. There was an intimacy in her movements, in how she held his hand, in how she’d responded to him at every step.

He whispered against her ear, “Sweetheart, Luna, what do you need?”

He felt her seize around him at that, at the brush of breath against the shell of her ear.

“Ky- what you’re-  _ oh _ -!  _ That _ !” she exclaimed, hand gripping so tight against his back, legs dragging him as deep as he could possibly reach in her.

He barked a cry against her neck, barely believing they were still in the dream as he spilled again into her.

He panted, drew back to look down at her.

“Oh- I bet.. I bet I can give you more,” he said, one eye slipping closed in a dazed wink.

“ _ Please _ ,” she asked.

He hadn’t stopped moving even through release. “Haa- dreams- dreams are good,” he said, laughed.

She returned it, and with each gasp, he felt his movements stutter as she gripped him from inside in quick little intervals.

He gave her a mischievous smile, sat back more as he moved. He brought his hand to his mouth, slicking his thumb, forefinger, then dropped it between them to play against her clit in smooth, light movements.

“Oh-  _ no _ -!” she exclaimed in shock at the sudden pleasure blossoming from his touch, and he withdrew his hand immediately, eyes wide.

She clarified just as quickly, “ _ Don’t stop _ -! Oh-  _ Kyyy _ -!”

As he returned it, pressed, stroked, insistently, her voice reached a new octave, new volume.

Heels dug into the backs of his thighs.

“D- _ dammit _ !” he hissed softly, felt her take more of him in every way as she pulsed around him, riding her own release.

He braced with both hands in the sheets to fuck hard into her. The tightness that squeezed him abated only for a moment before she was screaming under him.

“Y-yes-  _ darling _ \- keep.. Ahh… keep  _ going _ ,” he urged, hips rutting hard against hers. Her legs were so tight he could barely get enough give. With every thrust, he could feel release drip from between them.

He guided one of her legs, soft as anything he’d ever felt, over his shoulder, leveraged the position to get just the barest bit deeper. Turning his head, Ky pressed a kiss to the slim turn of shin into ankle.

“ _ Ky, please _ ,” she begged, eyes shut tightly.

He returned to playing at the swollen heat just above where they were joined, cried out along with her. Ky couldn’t even be sure at this point if she’d stopped and was on another, or if he was drawing out the same, but he kept each snap of his hips guided as well as he could manage. He kept going until she just whimpered, murmured for him, all tension gone from her body. He’d lost track of his own releases, let alone hers.

His breathing came faintly, sucking in as much as he could manage as he sagged, one arm wrapped around the curving length of her leg. His lips pressed again to her ankle in sleepy affection.

“We didn’t wake up,” he sighed happily.

His grin was filthy as after a few moments of stillness, he backed his hips enough to pull from her with a lurid, wet sound. She eased herself up, and stared in fixated wonder at the mess that dripped from her into the sheets.

“Ahh- I.. I’m so glad we don’t have to clean this up,” he murmured, meeting her eyes, and grinning, a tired sort of mischief dancing across his lips.

She met his smile. “I- I’ve always wanted  _ that _ ,” she said.

“Oh,  _ sweetheart _ , why didn’t you say so,” he teased, tugged her into his lap to kiss.

He felt wetness against his legs as he held her.

“Ahh- my wife is going to have to deal with this when I wake up,” she giggled against him.

He laughed. “Funny- so’s mine.”

She looked up at him. “A-are we both-?”

Ky felt the heat in his skin renew. “Well- what do you know! At least I took good care of you for her? But left you a mess..”

Luna reached between her legs, brought back sticky fingers, coated thoroughly in thick release.

Ky caught her wrist delicately in his hand, licked it from the slender digits as she held them up, hand open.

“What happens in dream sex.. Stays in dream sex?” she teased.

He smiled, wry, tilted his head back to an unseen touch. “Oh- ahh- that’s my cue,” he murmured.

“Until next time?” she asked.

Ky grinned while the room faded around them, and he snapped awake with cold release between his legs, and a firm hand under his chin.

“I see you enjoyed yourself  _ very _ much,” Nadia’s voice teased, drawing him fully awake.

“I-  _ ohh _ -” he answered, helpfully.

“And here I’d hoped to have you for breakfast,” she lamented, voice dramatically disappointed as she straddled his hips.

His eyes were already dark with sleep as he wrapped his arms around her. “Maybe you could suffer through my having mine first?”

Nadia gripped hard into his hair but smiled earnestly at him. “The only thing I’ll let you eat first, darling.”


	12. garden stroll - m!ky/guest apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> laurel belongs to [QueenofEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofEden/pseuds/QueenofEden), thanks for letting ky and I play with her ♥ [same wife!! same wife!!](https://samehat.tumblr.com/post/24029642700)
> 
> happy birthday, my dude

Ky lay in the easy shade of overhang and foliage. Birds sang gently just out of view, and Nadia slowly stood, replaced a pillow under his head.

"Dream, darling," she whispered, stroked his cheek.

He clasped her hand in his and brought it to his lips. A blue imprint was left on the back, and as she withdrew the hand, she pressed red overtop of it, pulled her sleeve down to cover it.

Ky's eyes followed even as he curled comfortably, and she wandered from the garden.

He let his head loll into the softness, relaxed in the hazy sunshine, and Ky slipped off.

He awakened, and let his eyes drift around the garden that seemed the same, except later in the day, and then realized, his head wasn't on a pillow.

"Ahh, Nahd-" he started, glanced up, and then started suddenly. "Well- h-hello there-"

The gaze that met his was wholly different. His eyes swept over brunette locks, gently wavy and lit with reflected sun. Eyes refracting shades of green, swimming with blues and ringed in a nearly luminescent gold. He gasped, despite himself.

"H-hi- I'm Ky," he said, wiping sleep from his eyes.

He felt hair brushed from his forehead. "Oh- ok, I'm Laurel- and... you know Nadia?"

"That's- she's my wife," Ky said.

"She's my wife," Laurel replied, raising a smooth, thick, elegant brow.

"Oh- hmm- that- it's complicated.. I'm. Would you believe if I told you I'm you? Just a different you?"

He hadn't gotten up. He tilted his head into the touch.

Laurel gave him a small, soft and rolling laugh. Ky could feel it in his skull, and smiled.

"Does that mean..you believe me?"

"Why not?" Laurel asked, looked around.

"We're dreaming, you know?" Ky asked, let his eyes slip closed.

"Makes a bit more sense," he heard from somewhere outside the orange of his eyelids.

"Y-yeah. So- Nadia?"

Laurel made a soft humm. Ky opened his eyes.

"Yeah," he said with a pure, broad smile.

"Wanna- ah, wanna see what's happening in here?" Ky asked, gestured to their surroundings. He still hadn't gotten up.

"Sure!" Laurel responded.

It was only then that Ky lifted his head, pulled himself up. He got to his feet and held out his hand.

"May I?" he asked.

She took his hand, and he pulled her up.

He didn't step out into the broader garden, from the planked floor under the canopy.

Ky felt himself tumble, fall over himself, still grasping onto Laurel's hand. They came to rest in such a different setting. His fingers grasped in silk sheets, and he felt himself  _ leaking _ , naked, into them.

His moan was high, desperately needy, " _ please _ ," he gasped, " _ please, more. _ "

And then they were back standing in the garden, motes of dust, little insects buzzing in air casting long, erratic pinpricks of shadows through the air.

Laurel regarded him.

Ky felt his cheeks heat. "I- I'm sorry-" he murmured. "I was better at controlling it before- before I died."

"Is that  _ always _ how your dreams go?" Laurel asked, quirking her brow at him.

Ky laughed. "The good ones. Maybe this one."

"Are you.. offering?" she asked, and he felt his skin prickle, heat at the question

"N-Nadia doesn't mind, ah- well, I hadn't- I suppose I am, generally!"

Laurel made a soft little huff of a laugh. The area around them seemed to glisten in the slanted late afternoon sun.

Ky felt light in his own body, and held out his hand again. He realized he wasn't touching the ground. As Laurel took it, he smiled to see that her feet left the pale grass underfoot as well.

"If you'd like, that is," he said, eyes distant.

Laurel tugged him in. He connected the motion into a shy kiss, lips soft, hesitant.

Ky gasped at fingers in his hair, tugging, and he floated, legs moving as though he were being carried in the empty air. He rested his hands on Laurel's shoulders, anchoring himself.

"So- not to ruin the mood," he said, felt fingers tighten in his hair, "but it'll be in your best interest if I- hmm-"

"Yes?" Laurel urged, stared into his eyes with an intensity that demanded he continue.

"If I don't get anything for myself right away," he squeaked in a quick flurry of words.

" _ Oh _ ," she answered.

Ky wilted under that gaze.

"S-sorry," he attempted.

"Oh,  _ that's _ fine," Laurel responded, a smile playing across her lips, and she looked away momentarily, then back to him. "Yes, that's just fine."

He blushed deeper.

"You can make yourself useful."

The words sent heat straight between his legs, and Ky exhaled, breathless. "Please."

"Ask like that," Laurel said, hand tilting his head by where she held fast in his hair.

"Please, make me useful."

"Yes," Laurel said. "Come here."

She tugged his floating form right back into the canopy, and dragged him down as she sat. He stayed aloft, groaned at the pull in his hair, twisted slightly in her grasp as she tugged him in to her lips. He kissed as demanded, hungry, made a little sound into her, more emphatic once she caught his jaw between her fingers.

"Mm- please," he repeated.

" _ Patience _ ," she murmured.

Ky whined. Her fingers stroked from his chin down his throat. He worked his hands down to the hem of her shirt and tugged.

He gasped at the flurry of action that he couldn't track, a breathless shift that had him on his stomach, pinned down, but gently, firmly. He tried to twist, turn onto his back, but only got halfway before Laurel gripped his shoulder.

"In a moment."

He exhaled. He was blushing everywhere, by now, he'd imagine. From the tips of his ears to the head of his cock, which jutted out from the snug silk of his pants as much as the material would permit. He subtly shifted his hips, hoping to tighten the material more with his movements. Ky moaned.

"You don't need all of these," she said, hands moving to undo the lacings against either hip of the trousers.

She tugged the cloth down, baring him to the air.

He clumsily dragged a hand that felt as though it was pulling against jelly to open the fastening of his top. He let the fabric fall loose. His head listed against the pillow, pleasantly unbalanced.

"Here, you can give first," Laurel said, and did turn him, push him onto his back.

He lay back, eyes bright and lips pulled into an open-mouthed, excited smile.

"M-my pleasure," he said.

Ky felt dazed. His surroundings felt more soupy, languid than he'd noticed in a long while.

"It will be," Laurel teased.

He wasn't a stranger to having a wet slit pushed against his mouth. He was unused to it's being sudden, to there being no positioning, arranging, undressing, but it was there, and his eyes met the lovely green-blue-gold melange that shone down from above him. Ky breathed, lips quirking higher.

"Oh- definitely," he exhaled, breath tickling the curls and damp skin.

His eyes slipped shut, and Ky pressed his tongue in. He made a soft sound of satisfaction. He snaked an arm up and over her thigh to grasp into the soft skin, and use two fingers to split her. The corners of Ky's eyes crinkled when he sealed his mouth against her, brought his tongue to slide against the heated, slick flesh in long, soft strokes.

"How do you-" he started, withdrawing for a brief moment, before a hand fisted in his hair and shoved him back in.

" _ Exactly _ \-  _ just _ like that!"

He made a pleased little hum against her and licked in. His touch was still soft, and he licked from entrance to the firm nub of her clit. His tongue curled against it with every pass. The stuttering moan he got in return made it so hard to focus on what he was doing, instead of his length, hard, dripping with precome in a slick string from the tip to his belly.

Still, it thrilled him.

It made it all the better when he felt weight bear down against his jaw.

His eyes slipped shut, kept up the long laps, then shifting to more specific attention. Ky adjusted to little licks against the hard bud. He felt himself turning pink at the grind against his face, and an obscenity he seemed to draw out with his efforts.

He would speak, but doing so with a full mouth was considered rude. Tension in his hair tightened, and he groaned against her heat. His neglected cock ached.

His eyes pinched for a moment as he refocused. Were he not being held in, he'd have asked for guidance, to be sure he was doing as needed. His other arm wound around her to reaffirm that the grinding, that all but sitting on him was  _ just fine _ . Groans of pleasure, and her rocking into his tongue was pleasure enough for now. He kept a little light pressure, just enough to keep them  _ close _ as he lapped, stroked, worked his lips against hers in sloppy motions.

As his tongue passed this time, he felt his chin grow slick, felt it dribble down his neck, chest, more suddenly than he’d even heard the build-up for. The weight of Laurel’s hand on his skull, trembling, set his skin ablaze. He sucked, kissed until he felt short of artificial, unneeded breath. The hair at the nape of his neck was wet with release.

One dazed eye slipped open, then the other, and while his mouth was occupied, he smiled with the corners of his eyes.

“You’re- good at this-”

He gave himself a bit of space using the give in the cushions.

“More, though?” he asked.

“Hm-! You don’t have to!”

“No, but,”

He let it trail off as he pressed back in, tongue greedy.

"Ky! You're going to-" she started, yanked his head back by the hair.

He hissed, eyes shutting tightly, and then groaned.

"D-don't let go," he moaned, soft.

"You're going to wake me up," she said, eyes wide.

His lips turned up, though his eyes were still shut. "D-don't worry- I'm good at this."

She didn't let him dive back into the dripping wet of her cunt. She just held him, panted.

"Just- a minute," she said.

Ky strained against her hold. The tight pain of the hand in his hair reminded him, painfully, of the growing pool of need that dripped from his cock.

"Laurel," he whined. "Let- let me do  _ something _ ."

Her brows shot up. He could feel the flush in his face, it felt blistering.

What felt truly blistering though was when she reached back and  _ touched him _ . Ky yelped out a moan. He bucked into the touch that was gone just as fast.

He whimpered, breath coming fast.

"You're a bit of a  _ brat _ , aren't you?" she murmured in wonder.

"Haa-" he sighed, softly. "I hear that sometimes."

Her touch glanced again at the tip, smeared precum down the shaft. Ky groaned.

"Please- d-don't- oh, don't let me," he whined.

"What! First, begging for me to touch you, then you don't-"

" _ I'm fast _ , ok! It's- a thing-"

"But, you're good at this, right?"

Laurel's voice was coy.

Ky blushed, deep, as her fingers glanced against him, again and again, trailing stickiness with them and letting it drip against him.

"Y-yeah- I can keep dreaming-"

"I don't see the problem."

Ky trembled under her touch. "Ohh-" he noted. "I'll..be a mess."

"Mm," Laurel confirmed.

Her grip tightened. He moaned.

" _ Please _ ."

"Shh, keep going," she said, guided his head back in to let his tongue again touch against her cunt.

He licked out eagerly, tongue pressing between her lips.

"Oh, you're _ good _ ," she gasped.

He grinned against her, kept up lapping in short, heavy strokes. His concentration broke and he felt the warmth of her palming against him, ground against her hand.

She rocked against him until with a soft moan, she again spilled against his lips. The slick against his chin was heady. Another few strokes had him shooting into and dripping from her fingertips.

Ky listed.

Laurel finally shifted off of him, then held out her fingers to him.

"You do like this, don't you?"

She wasn't even done with her question before he was licking up her fingers, tongue catching his own release.

He moaned softly, sucked gently around her fingers, and slid his eyes closed.

"Laurel," he moaned, words muffled, jaw going slack.

Her thumb dragged along his jawline, and she stroked his tongue. He kissed her fingertips as she withdrew them, and he enjoyed the gasp it elicited from her throat.

He slid up onto his elbows, swallowed hard. "Can I- can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Mm," was the response he got.

Laurel slid down, let him tug her in against him. Grey eyes slid closed and he kissed, needy, slow. Each press of his lips to hers sent echoed sensation through his whole body, and the air between them seemed to take on colors, and the lighting shifted into evening.

He was definitely already hard again before he had even finished with her fingers, but he made no mention of it. She cupped his face, stroked through his hair. It felt electrical, like sparks jumping through his skull. He moaned into the kiss. Her touch was so soft, he could feel tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He was consumed with need. Ky's hands roamed, slid down her back to the round, soft swell of her ass.

"Ride me?" he asked, voice low, breathless.

"Please?" Laurel teased.

"Yes-  _ please _ ride me," he corrected.

"So you can come far too fast?"

Ky looked away, cheeks burning. "I can keep going, I'll still- I'll still give you what you need," he said, voice far brighter than his embarrassed expression. A devious grin pulled at his lips. "And then some."

Laurel smiled, matched that expression. "Oh, good."

Ky shifted, lay back with a rustling of fabric and held out his hand.

Laurel took it with almost a demure blush, flicked her hair back over a bare shoulder.

Ky exhaled at the heat over his hips. His eyes were so dark, everything felt so sharp, so saturated. The canopy, trailing curtains around them, framed her as he looked up. He tightened his grip just enough to pull, tug her down into another kiss.

"Please- now?" he asked, gasped as he felt her hand between them, guiding him into the slick tight of her.

"Patience."

Ky bucked up into her, pinched his eyes closed tightly.

" _ Laurel _ ," he gasped.

Full lips again captured his. He felt a bite against his lower and hissed, tilted his head to bare his neck.

She didn't take the bait, instead settled heavily onto him and rocked against his hips. Ky slit his eyes open to meet hers, breathing fast, hard. The wet heat that surrounded his cock had him already on edge. As she moved, his breath came in gasps until he felt almost there. One eye slipped closed, and he squirmed up until the moment she stopped completely, pinned him down beneath her.

"No-" he whined.

He tried to rise up into her, and his nose, cheeks were almost too red to be believed. He felt like he was glowing.

"Ohh- cruel."

He felt a soft touch brushing back hair from his face. He tilted his head into it until he could lay a kiss against her wrist.

"You wanted it, didn't you?"

"Ahh-  _ yes _ , but- it's- haa, it's so hard-"

"You mean,  _ you're _ so hard!"

" _ Yes _ !" He exclaimed, laughed.

"Now, can you let me go first?" Laurel asked, eyes nearly haughty as she looked down at him.

Ky shuddered pleasantly. It was a familiar look, and he had to smile at the idea of her having picked it up.

"Y-you may have to do that a few more times," he chuckled.

"Are you going to be like that?"

Ky knit his brows and shrugged beneath her. "It's a curse."

His expression snapped to one of ecstasy as she suddenly ground against him. His lips quirked back up though as he moved one hand from her hip to slide nimble fingers between them.

"Oh!"

Ky responded to her sudden exclamation with a bitten back one of his own.

"B-buying myself time," he laughed.

She trembled against him. "Oh-  _ sure _ ."

Her movements grew unsteady as his hand worked, fingers tracing against the slick of her clit.

"Doing it ri-" he started to ask before Laurel's hand braced against his shoulder.

" _ Don't stop _ ."

"Sweetheart.. of course not," he said, smile soft.

A subtle heat warmed his fingertips as he moved them to tease the very tip, ghost tiny circles against her.

It was fast when she seized around his length and he felt their movements grow slicker.

“N-now-?” he asked, breathless, and Laurel shook her head in response, eyes shut tightly as he kept up his movements, prolonged it.

“Y-you-” he whined as she stilled again.

The whine didn’t match the nearly euphoric expression he wore as the feeling receded, and his cock  _ ached _ .

“H-haa- I guess- you didn’t say how many times you got to go first?” he managed, voice wobbling.

The full smile she gave him confirmed it, and he kept working his fingers, stopping for just a moment to slick them anew in his mouth.

Ky groaned once she once again moved. His fingers stroked faster, yet lighter. He could feel every twitch against his touch, and around his length, until that tight clench that he desperately wanted to come into.

He groaned. “ _ Laurel _ ,” he gasped. “ _ Please _ , let me-”

He was left quivering and slick as she rose from him, knelt by his side.

“Y-you- ohh, I  _ can’t _ ,” he whined, clenching his teeth.

The force of the dream seemed to weigh him down inside of his own skin. He felt like he was drowning in the most pleasant warm water, like he’d suffocate if he wasn’t touched.

Her hand hovered, fingers encircling, but not touching.

At the first touch of digit to the rigid skin, he whimpered, fingers grasped into the sheets.

“ _ Please _ , I  _ need it _ .”

She gave him a wry grin. He fixed his eyes on the jaunty swell of her lips and turned red at where he desperately wanted them.

“Oh,  _ I know _ ,” she teased, before fisting around him, stroking him slowly.

He sucked in air greedily. His eyes weren’t locked on himself, her hand, though - he couldn’t look away from her lips, how he could just  _ imagine _ it. He rose to his elbows to watch.

Ky wondered for a moment if he’d actually said it or if she’d felt his impulse as lips parted and sank down around his length. He cried out, eyes drooping shut.

“Oh- I’m- s-so close-” he cautioned.

She withdrew with a wet pop. Saliva trailed from her mouth back to the tip, red and straining. He bit his lip, huffed breath.

“Well, the way you mentioned it, it sounded like you wanted help with it,” she answered before he could even ask. Her eyes had a wicked gleam to them.

“I-  _ yes _ , but! Ahh- if I die here, do I die in real life?” he asked, voice high.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

He groaned, eyes rolling back.

“The question stands,” he said, a pleasant mix of exasperation and playfulness tinging his voice.

“You won’t have to find out,” Laurel replied, and his eyes snapped wide as soft, wet,  _ hot _ slid down his length to ring at the hilt.

The descent had been fast, but as she pulled back up, it was torturously slow. Ky cursed into the balmy air, overwhelmed. Down slow this time, and he cried out. His eyes watered from the tension, the drawn-out pleasure that had every muscle in his body tight under her touch.

His breath was so heavy, and it felt like every movement was through gel. A tear leaked down his cheek to drop against his collarbone.

Laurel’s eyes tracked his every move with a smug sort of satisfaction.

The slip of her lips against him picked up speed, if barely, and his hips twitched, barely restrained from bucking up into her mouth.

She made a little  _ hmm _ around him, and slid her eyes closed.

Ky clenched his fingers in the sheets, and felt his body lock up. He could only get out a mangled jumble of sounds that he hoped would be a warning.

All the same, whether she understood or not, she took her lips to the base, swallowed him as he released with a cry, muted and hoarse in comparison to every other sound he'd made.

As she pulled her mouth from him, Ky heaved breath like his lungs were bottomless, empty. Air had never tasted so sweet against his tongue. He flopped back.

“Ahh-  _ ha _ that was good,” he said.

Laurel settled in against him. “Is this how you dream?”

He tilted his head to meet her eyes. “Mmhmm. Not always, but, a lot. Maybe we’ll see each other again?”

Laurel gave him a little smile. “You.. could come back any time.”

“I’ve never woken up by going back to sleep.. Want to try with me?”

He shifted more to press a pleased kiss to her lips, and smiled into it as she returned it.

“Is that how this works?” she asked.

Ky tugged her in. “Only one way to find out.”


	13. sassy, reversed - F!apprentice/Asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asra has to remind Ky to take care of herself sometimes. Sometimes forcefully.
> 
> Features spanking, alludes to subspace - hey kids, did you know: keep it safe, sane, and consensual!

Ky groaned at the sharp smack.

“Don't hear you counting,” came the playful voice.

“Ten!” She exclaimed, voice wobbling.

Her cheeks were wet, red, and she was bent pliantly across his lap, ass up. Luxurious silks were pushed up her legs to pool, drape on her back. She had reddening marks from a firm hand against that softly rounded ass.

“A few more to remind you to follow the rules when being punished?” he more stated than asked. Even so, his other hand was so gentle as he cupped her chin and turned her head to look at him. “Does that sound appropriate? I really am trying to teach you a lesson.”

“Y-yes master,” she managed, fighting not to just settle into his palm.

“Oh, love, you're trying so hard to be good,” he cooed, let his fingers caress. “How many? How many do you deserve?”

Ky had to consciously try to pull words from the haze that eclipsed any conscious thought. Words other than yes, no, or the words that would stop this immediately.

“F-five,” she started. “So you know I learned.”

His eyes were soft, he never had been able to maintain a cruel look, even in acting. “Do you think you've been that bad? Mm, I'm disappointed, it's so much worse than I thought. I'll give you three, and let's see,” he said, and her eyes slipped closed.

“Ready, love?” he asked, resting his hand against the hot skin.

“Ready, Master,” she replied.

She was sure he'd feel her tense across his legs as his hand rose in a shallow motion, and in time with the even, decisive smack, she called, “eleven!”

The thumb of his other hand brushed against her cheek, swiping away wetness.

Another spank pushed her further into the comfortable oblivion, and she called, “T-twelve!”

“Last one,” he murmured.

His palm drew sharp pain as the strike connected.

“Thirteen!” She managed, the sound echoing in her ears.

Her skin pulsed under his touch. He rested his hand where it had landed. Her breaths were staggered, gasping, as he turned her face to let his eyes meet hers.

“Now, love, please, repeat it, tell me again what you did to deserve this,” he asked, fingers working gently against her jaw.

Ky fumbled for words. Her thoughts were a lazy blur of chemicals, a soup of overstimulation. “Sassed you,” she managed, finally.

“Hmm.. I recall it was more specific than that.”

Asra was teasing her, she knew.

“ _ Sassed you _ about if I was getting too tired out.”

He smiled indulgently.

“Close enough.. tiring yourself out is one thing, we both know you're plenty strong, and it's.. ahh, it's fine to work hard, but... is it so bad for someone to care about you?” He asked, eyes taking on a sad note.

She grimaced. “I- I guess not- I'm sorry I snapped at you,” she said.

He eased her up to sit rather than lay across his lap. She winced at the reddened skin having more pressure against it, and he couldn't help the mischievous smile that flirted across his lips. He pulled the final tie that held her robe shut, let the fabric fall away.

“Even if you don't need it..let me take care of you sometimes,” he murmured, pressed his nose against her neck. 

It was in a slightly different tone, gentle, that he asked, “Are you all right? Do we need to stop?”

“Yes, I'm all right, still good,” she said, shook her head shallowly and exhaled, relaxed against him. A sly smile pulled at her mouth as she felt firmness press into the curve of hip into leg.

“Seems you're enjoying this arrangement,” she teased.

Asra laughed against her. “So I am.. but then, you are too.”

His lips moved in a wet kiss against her neck, and she felt the sharp graze of teeth.

“Would you like to ride your master’s cock?” he asked.

More than the words, it was the dark tone of them that pushed heat into her skin.

“Please,” she responded, voice soft, shy.

He withdrew to meet her eyes. “Please what?”

She blushed deeply under his teasing. “Please, let me ride your cock,” she managed.

Asra's eyes nearly closed with the smile that split his face. “When you ask like that-! But, when it’s just us… how do you ask, nicely?”

She blushed, would have hid her face against him had he not cupped her chin in his hand.

“Pleast,  _ Master _ , let me ride your cock,” she asked. The words in her own voice sent heat between her legs.

Asra’s fingers stroked along her jaw and then down her throat into chest.

“Not.. quite yet,” he said, fingers moving to the buttons on his shirt. Scarf, coat, much of the rest of his outfit was already discarded since much earlier, but he'd not gotten around to removing shirt and pants.

Ky, by contrast, naked and skin red under his touch, could only watch, mesmerized as fabric gave way to skin.

Asra’s eyes narrowed, dark, as he caught her watching him. “You could help,” he suggested, gesturing down.

Ky could take the implication, and she unconsciously licked her lips. He gave her shoulder a playful push, and she stood just briefly enough to remove herself from his lap, drop to her knees between his.

One hand rested on each thigh. Her fingers moved to undo the pants that still restrained him and let his cock spring free, then into waiting hands. Her fingers curled around the length of him, and lips pressed to the head.

“Ah-” Asra started, eyes slipping closed. “Ky..”

Her eyes drew up to watch him as his lips parted in time with hers slipping down.

“Ky- please, all the way-” he asked, moved his hand to gently cup the back of her head.

She made a soft, affirmative sound around his cock, and slid down until her nose was buried in soft curls.

Ky could feel a spasm in his hips, what was nearly a jerk into her throat. He moaned, low, breathless while she drew back and then pressed right back down.

His fingers tightened in her hair without pushing. She moved fast. Her lips were tight around the smooth skin, and wet sounds filled the air as she moved.

“ _ Kyyy _ ,” he begged as her mouth fucked him. “Wait- wait, you have me.”

He pulled back on her hair, pulled her lips from him with a slick pop. She looked up, drool trailing from her tongue to the dark head of his cock.

“Come up here,” he asked. His hand slid from the back of her neck to cup and gently tug on her chin.

“Immediately,  _ master _ ,” she replied.

His cheeks darkened. “Oh,  _ come here _ ,” he demanded as she straddled his hips.

He pressed two fingers into the wetness of her, then offered them back to her as he used his other hand to guide her against him. She parted her lips to lick against them, taste herself.

“Please?” She asked, felt the stiff press against her entrance.

“Yes, now,” he urged. His hands gripped onto her hips, pulled her down into him.

Ky exhaled hard, let her eyes close.

“No, dear, look at me,” he said.

Asra's words brought her back, and he guided her into motion against him, the wet slide of his cock reaching as far as their position would allow. Grey eyes met lavender. He leaned back, one arm supporting him, let her sink further down.

She rested her hands on his shoulders, took in his satisfied smile.

“Master,” she purred.

“Again.”

“ _ Master _ ,” she said. Her voice lilted.

“Mnn, are you  _ teasing _ me? Do I have to remind you?”

She giggled against him. “No, Asra, you don't  _ have _ to, I'll be _ good _ ,” she said. She ground her hips into his, drew a staggering moan from his lips.

“ _ Good _ ,” he managed. “I'd hate to have to interrupt what you're _ doing _ .”

She rocked her hips, kissed him. Asra met the kiss, surged into it and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her in tightly, tugged her down.

“Ky.. let me keep you,” he murmured against her lips, lead her back into a series of heated kisses.

“As long as you stay with me.”

He nuzzled into her neck, guided how she moved. “Always, love. Always. Those days are over.”

He had them shifted. She was under him, feet brushing the floor, and he leaned into her, braced against the bed. Her hips were just far enough back that she was steady, but wound her legs around him nonetheless. One hand, he slid down to grip her thigh, keep it at that level.

“ _ M-master _ ,” she keened as he thrust hard into her. “Please- Asra-!!”

“Ky- beg, beg for it.”

Sweat beaded on his forehead, and he angled his movements until her voice pitched higher and she tightened her legs around him.

“Please- Asra, please, fuck, fuck me, hard,  _ need it _ ,”

“How bad?” He asked. A smile pulled at his lips. He dragged out the motion.

“S-so bad, I need you- please, more- please let me-” Her eyes were unfocused, but fixed in his direction.

“How could I say no?” He asked, following that same angle again, and again, in hard, quick thrusts.

“Please, Asra,” she stammered. “D-do I have to earn it-”

“Oh, Ky, you've earned plenty, if you'll- haa- if you'll take it-”

“All- all of you,” she gasped.

He gave her a smile, filthy, and extremely pleased. “You look so good, full of me,” he said. He looked down between them, eyes fixed for a moment on himself pumping in and out of her. He exhaled, dragged his gaze up, over the full curve of her hips, into belly, and into bouncing, soft breasts.

Both hands gripped onto her hips, used the anchor to ensure she couldn't writhe away as he fucked into her, maintaining the angle that had her singing for him. She was incoherent as he then broke the hold of one hand, slicked his thumb to rub against her. He circled her clit, had her keening at every nudging pass. Ky felt as her back arched beneath him, unable to control her moments. Both hands grabbed at sheets. She was certain he'd feel the spasms around his length as the rush took her. His lips parted and eyes closed and he kept up through it, kept rocking against her.

“A-almost,” he murmured, voice then tilting into a moan, and  _ almost _ because _ now _ . She could feel the jump of his cock in her. His fingers tightened on the skin of her hip, and he withdrew his hand from her heat.

After that frantic movement, he finally stilled, looked down at her as his eyes opened again.

“One- once more?” He asked, spent and yet hopeful.

Her brows knit in confusion for a moment before a smile dispelled it. “Oh,  _ master _ , thank you.”

Asra pulled out of her to just settle down between her legs. His cheeks were dark, reddened.

“So good to me,” he said before meeting her lips.

She kissed back as he leaned over her, skin sticking to hers with sweat.

“Now, rest with me a while?” He asked. “Your work will be there.”

She gave him a small nod. “It will, and I guess I would like a nap.”

“There's a good girl,” he said, pulling back to then lead her up into bed. She laid down into his arms with a soft huff of breath. A light breeze through the window rustled, threatened the order of papers on the desk. With a flick of magic, Asra pulled a weight onto them from the seldom-dusted corner of the surface. Ky smiled into his neck.

"No kidding."

"I wouldn't lie to you."

 


	14. makeout party - f!apprentice/m!apprentice/asra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, sharing hearts means sharing dreams ♥

Ky screamed. It wasn’t an unhappy sound. She clawed, locked her legs around the deep skin of Asra’s waist, nearly thrashed in his hold.

“C-careful,” he said, “d-don’t want to drop you-”

Another set of arms held her fast. “Shh- sweetheart- won’t let that happen-”

At that, Asra did loose one hand, reach across her shoulder. Her double leaned into the touch, sighed, a stuttering sound.

“ _ Asra _ ,” he gasped, breath brushing her ear.

“K-keep going,” Asra urged, gently.

He rocked his hips in shallow, gentle strokes, mindful of her limits, even in this- well. This place. Could he hurt her in dreams? He didn’t want to find out. And she was so slick, and so tight, and the feeling- oh, the feeling of another cock alongside his own-

Asra dug his fingers into the softness of her ass, gripped her hard. Ky’s hand rested alongside his own, sinking into the skin of her thigh and keeping her aloft between them.

And then  _ Ky’s _ hands? She sank nails into his back, a gesture wholly unlike her, but this situation.. It was extreme, he supposed with a weak grin, distracted by how close he felt, had felt ever since he’d felt the head of a second cock press in and had sank his teeth into her shoulder, a mark that was so much more vivid than anything he’d seen in his waking life.

Ky was curled into him, all but sobbing against his shoulder. It wasn’t an unhappy sound.

“F-faster,” Asra urged, and felt the friction, the slick slide against himself grow quicker. “L-like we  _ mean it _ .”

Ky barked out a moan, a yelp of pleasure as he did snap his hips faster, then seized up, stilled before continuing, determined. The trembling in his arms and her thighs too seemed to indicate that they’d come together. She breathed hard, cheeks wet.

“K-  _ Asra _ ,” she moaned, voice wobbling. “M- more-  _ please _ ,” she whined.

“S-still-hold her  _ still _ ,” Asra guided, and Ky’s grip shifted to hold the thrashing body closer.

Asra used the stability to stoke her cheek in one motion, then grip her hips to drive into her in the next.

“ _ A-Asra _ !!  _ Kyyy _ !!” she exclaimed. “F- _ fill me up _ !”

Violet eyes peeked from beneath sweat-slicked hair. “Oh- you’ll-  _ yes _ !” he managed, barely. His mouth sealed against hers in a bleary haze of overstimulation. His mind felt like soup as hot pulses of release raced through him. Had he had the presence of mind to, he’d have teased about how  _ full _ she already was, such that he just felt release slide down his length and drip into the sheets below them.

Ky shuddered, whined against them both. She was speechless as both kept moving, somehow.

The trembling she felt through her body was almost too much. She tilted her head back into the shoulder behind her, felt a kiss placed against her cheek. His lips were so soft, and heat flared along her skin even more when she thought of where else they had been. Ky whimpered under both of their touch.

"Ok? You're ok?" Asra asked against the skin of her throat.

Her response was soft, fluttering. "Y _ eees _ ," she managed.

"Tell me, tell me how good you feel," he plied, grinning, sinking in deep in unison with Ky.

Her toes curled, and she cried out.

" _ Words _ , love."

"F-fu- fuck- s-so-  _ good _ , you're b-both so  _ much _ , g-gonna c-come  _ again _ ," she stammered.

"Go on," Ky whispered in her ear, let his lips ghost against the shell.

He looked up at Asra with a questioning glance. "C-can I- touch?"

"Oh, yes," he confirmed.

Asra strengthened his own hold to compensate.

Ky cried out again, tightened almost beyond what either could withstand, as a now-freed hand dipped to stoke at her folds, find where she seemed to be painfully swollen.

As his fingers played against her clit in tight little circles, slick, and so intoxicating, Ky choked out incoherent begging for more, for both of them. Atop Asra's bite, she felt a barely-there kiss, a whisper of lips against the tender skin.

"Come on, sweetheart, you've got another?"

Her own gentle voice urging her was too much.

She sat up with a start, skin of her shoulders, cheeks, ears, across the bridge of her nose bright and blushed. She was trembling. Her eyes were blown wide, and she looked suddenly to Asra, sleeping by her side. It was barely a moment before he met her gaze, violet eyes sliding open in a dark, predatory smolder.

"Oh-  _ Ky _ ," he said, reached out to tug her down, against himself. "I was  _ not _ finished with you."

She yelped a little delight that was quickly silenced against his lips. Picking up where she left off after a dream was much better when one of the other participants was already in bed with her.


	15. notjust - m!apprentice/nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky didn't start off good with his mouth.. he had to learn it like any other thing

Ky’s lips were greedy, wet, as he lavished kisses down the body beneath him.

His eyes darted up, looking for any approval- disapproval- and he saw only the pleased gaze that met him.

“Darling, you needn't take your time, I’ll have you where I need you,” Nadia urged. "You're so good at following directions. You'll do fine."

Ky knit his brows, kissed, slid down further until his breath puffed at the slick juncture of lips. “M-may I?” he asked.

“Immediately,” Nadia confirmed. She cupped his head, touch firm, yet fingers so gentle in how they threaded into his hair, pushed his bangs back off his face.

His tongue darted from between lips tinted in the blue lipstick he wore, and slid tentatively against her heat.

"Now, use your hands," she urged.

He raised his brows.

"Part me," she guided. "You can lick more dir-  _ darling _ ." She gasped as he did as directed.

His tongue lapped, tentatively, shyly, at her.

"Kiss, darling," she said, voice even once more, if barely.

He didn't hesitate. He spread his fingers and pressed his lips in, kissed against the pert nub.

"K-keep going," Nadia said. Her fingers tightened in his hair.

Ky's cheeks tinted pink. He slid his lips against her.

"Suck, gently, slowly, lick. Keep your tongue flat," she said.

Ky made a pleased little hum, and she trembled under his touch. He sealed his mouth, lapped in long smooth strokes.

She groaned. "Ohh- darling-"

The corner of his lips turned up, and he kept going. His tongue flicked on the finish of a lick, and she shivered.

" _ That _ ," she urged.

Her grip tightened, dragged him closer.

Ky flicked the tip of his tongue again, rolling it in barely-there touches.

His eyes slipped closed at soft groans, at restrained grinding up into him.

" _ Don't _ stop," Nadia keened.

Ky hummed softly, peeked one eye up at her. She didn't meet his eyes, her own pinched shut.

It was sudden when his lips, chin were soaked, under a not-so-delicate cry. Nadia trembled under his mouth.

Ky raised his head, wet lines trailing down his throat.

"N-Nah- did I-?" He asked it shyly, blush rising in his cheeks deeper than when he'd had his mouth on her.

Nadia's breathing evened out slowly. "Darling.. yes."

She laughed it, and Ky raised up onto his elbows.

"Ahh?"

"I must say, I should have expected.. you've always been, mm, the quickest study."

Ky grinned, open-mouthed.

"And  _ so fast _ ," she said, her voice light and breathless.

Ky made a little chuckle, low in his throat. "Well, what good would I be, otherwise?"

"Oh, come up here. You would be plenty," she said, beckoned. "Say it."

Ky slid up her body, looked away.

"Darling." Nadia gripped his chin gently. "Say it."

" _ Plenty _ ," he said, shy, soft.

"Again, say it again."

Ky sucked in air. "Nah- please-" he whined.

"If you do…" she teased, let it hang unfinished.

" _ Please _ ."

Ky throbbed, untouched.

She raised a brow, expectantly.

"I'm- I'm plenty," he said, louder, more firmly.

"There, better?" Nadia cooed, licked her lips and used that gentle grip to pull him closer.

Ky swallowed.

"You did very well, now, I will prove it to you."

Ky let out a soft, stuttering moan as her hand wrapped around him.

  
  



	16. self-care - m!apprentice/f!apprentice/guest apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kys decide that it's time for Laurel to take a break and rest a while
> 
> A little gift for [queenofeden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofeden), who needs to take more time for herself ♥

Ky pulled him down into her lap, sat him across her legs, and tugged him by the hair against her lips. He moaned, draped his arms down her back.

“Want me to touch you, or-”

“ _No_ ,” Ky murmured against her. “Wait-”

“Oh, you’re _so_ -”

Both looked up at a sound, a presence. Heavy velvet curtains parted, to rich brown hair, eyes of a lovely blue, were the lighting bright enough to see them. But, Ky knew. A low-cut dress, green and shimmering in the lamp and candlelight, drew his eye.

“Laurel!” Ky exclaimed, voice delighted.

“A friend?” Ky asked, eyes narrowed, mischievous.

“Mmn- never did stop long enough to tell you, did I? I made a friend, too,” he said, pleased, and then leaning in to kiss again.

“Well, be good and introduce us properly?” Ky said against his lips.

Laurel stepped closer. “Indeed- you… a friend?”

Ky smiled into his throat.

“Timelines- it’s a lot, but- well, you’re still welcome!” Ky exclaimed. “Laurel, meet.. _Ky_!”

“Hey, now, don’t _I_ get a say in invitations?” she asked, smiling. “But of course, we were just getting started-”

Ky beckoned over.

“Mm- I don’t know I’ve the energy for both of you,” Laurel laughed. She wiped her eyes.

Ky pulled her counterpart in against her shoulder.

“Shall I drop out? Leave you with him, and we’ll pick up another time?”

Ky laughed against her neck. “What if… something else? Have you.. Tried sleeping? In a dream? It’s very, mm, luxurious.”

Laurel arched a full brow. “Sleeping? A dream within a dream?”

Ky could feel the weight of the air, heavier against her skin, warm, and the warmer still press of body against hers. The sensation was so strong.

“Come here, rest,” she said, gestured to the plush, satiny sheeting she already rested on.

Laurel inclined her head with a smile. “You don’t need to,” she said.

“No, come on, I insist, our dreams aren’t just for _that_ , you know, they’re also.. Somewhere to relax. For us, too.”

Ky patted the bed next to herself, smiled back. The texture was so pillowy with every press of her hand, sprung back gently.

Laurel slid onto it.

Ky leaned in, her breath shallow. “May I?” she asked, just short of entering Laurel’s bubble of space, the air between them.

“Mm,” Laurel affirmed.

Ky pressed their lips together in a fleeting touch. She licked her own lips once she withdrew. Those against hers had been softer than the sheets.

“Here, lay down,” Ky urged, patting the thigh not currently occupied by her double’s pert ass.

Laurel gave her a crinkly smile. “If- you’re _sure_.”

“I am, come on, enjoy yourself. I’ll make sure nothing happens. Maybe it’ll be a nice dream,” Ky teased.

“N-nice dream?” Ky asked.

“Hmm? You want to make sure of it?” she asked, drawing him back into a kiss.

He kissed back, moaned softly into her mouth.

“Oh, you certainly could, if you wanted to,” Laurel hinted, and Ky returned the smile.

“He can, if he’ll be so obliging,” she said, stroked Ky’s hair gently. It flowed through her fingers like the water its color evoked. Their grey eyes met.

“Of course,” he confirmed. “Of course, we’ll make sure it’s _very_ nice.”

At the pressure on her thigh of a head settling in, Ky’s hand fell into soft, terribly smooth, wonderfully fine waves. She stroked, and Laurel sighed.

She at the same time pulled Ky back, leveraging the hair at the nap of his neck. She kissed his throat, pulled a soft moan from his lips.

“ _Ky_ ,” he moaned, jaw slack.

“Rest,” she soothed, stroking her fingers down through Laurel’s hair. Her hand slid along the curve of skull and cupped it, tracing down through hair against skin of the back of her neck with every move.

Ky slid from her lap to the floor. He leaned against her leg and raised his hand to stroke Laurel’s cheek.

“You really don’t _have_ to,” she said, eyes slipping open to meet his.

“I know, but, like Ky said, this is a place to relax.... Don’t you think this is relaxing to me too? To touch you?”

Her voice was drowsy. “More?” she asked.

Ky looked down, let her thumb brush the shell of her ear. “Whatever you want,” she said, gently. “Sleep, we’ll take care of you in any way you want.”

Laurel’s eyes slipped shut again. “You don’t.. Have to, but… any way you like.”

Ky pressed his lips gently to her forehead. “Any way?”

She moved her head in a shallow nod.

He kissed her in a soft, slow motion.

Ky watched as they moved together until Laurel all but stopped responding. She kept stroking. Ky leaned against her thigh, and she moved her other hand to stroke his.

“Love, don’t go falling asleep on me too, unless... “

“If I do, do you think I’ll go where she did?”

“You want to? Or do you want to stay here?”

Ky tilted into her touch. “How are you feeling? Do you want to?”

She smiled. “I’ll stay here, you sleep, and I’ll take care of you both, this time.”

“Ahh, you’re so good to me,” he murmured.

Her lips moved into a more devious smile. “This time!”

Ky chuckled softly, let his eyes slip closed.

She leaned back. “Come up here,” she urged, still stroking Laurel’s hair.

Ky crawled up, and she guided him to spoon against Laurel’s back, head pillowed on her own stomach.

“Touch her,” she said, moved her other hand to mirror her action's in Laurel's hair in his.

She watched Ky’s hands trace down Laurel’s neck, fingers spanning across her shoulder. She watched the bumps raise on Laurel’s skin, stroked down Ky’s neck just the same. He exhaled.

“Can you sleep, or do you need some help?”

Ky nodded. “Oh, I can.”

His hands slipped lower in a painfully slow motion. He felt the soft give of breasts in his palms.

“Well, keep going until you get there, and then I’ll take over,” she said with a sly smile.

His fingers slipped against the smooth material to find the nub of nipple, roll it between his fingers, and he made a little _mm_ noise. Ky watched, pleased to see a little squirm against him.

Her hand slid down to his hip, rubbed. He groaned as fingers slid to the inside, under his pants, stroked against the hollow of where leg met body.

Ky felt himself fall. He sat up suddenly.

Arms enfolded him.

Laurel had felt him sit up and pulled him in close, back down.

“Good morning,” she yawned.

He looked up, down, then back to her eyes.

“Did we-” he asked, clearly noting their nudity.

Laurel stroked his hair. “If we didn’t.. Should we?”

He laughed into her chest, turned that laugh into little kisses peppered against her. “Oh, let’s.”

She felt a soft tingling where his lips weren’t, and arched under him.

“I’m- ahh. I’m glad to see you again,” Ky murmured between little kisses.

“ _Mm_!” Laurel responded. “Going to behave?”

Ky let one eye slip closed in a lazy wink. “Seem like something I’d do?”

Laurel laughed. “ _No_.”

“Ok, good, we’re on the same-”

He faltered, looked down to see where Laurel _wasn’t_ touching him, but he felt sensation nonetheless. Fingers stroked down his hip, then were gone, just as fast.

Laurel watched him.

“N-nothing,” he murmured, face red.

“This time, I want to see what you can do,” Laurel said, smiling. “Not just with your mouth.”

“Oh? Are you.. Challenging me?”

“It’s a dream, isn’t it?”

Laurel brought her hand to her neck, as though covering a mark, and her eyes drifted between his hands and his eyes. She looked confused, and Ky raised a brow, but the moment passed.

Ky smiled, her lips pressed against the pale column of throat in deep, wet kisses. Her fingers walked downwards.

“What… anything you’ve always wanted?” Ky asked, settled down onto his elbows.

Laurel considered.

“Anything you’ve always _wanted_ to do?”

Ky shrugged. “You know..”

He blushed and looked away.

“Come on, say it,” Laurel goaded. “Don’t make me _make_ you.”

“Haa-” Ky exhaled, eyes drifting to the wall. “I think you can understand why I might not be more… mm- I’ve- _well_ -”

“Ky! Tell me!” Laurel insisted, lips parting in a smile.

“C-can I- _pick you up_ ,” he said in a rush.

Laurel laughed, loud and hearty. “Is that all?”

“Well- and I mean- fuck- you know-”

“ _Of course_ !” she exclaimed. “I thought it was going to be something so… so much _stranger_.”

“So you’ll- you don’t mind-”

Laurel sighed, stretched out as though warmth was painted along her body. “ _Certainly_ not,” she said.

Ky slid to the edge of the bed, feet hitting the floor. He trembled at feather-light touches down his chest. He exhaled.

Laurel slid to his side, and he held his hands out in a gesture to his lap, blushing deeply.

Her eyes drifted down to that hardness, then up to his face. “What if… you did more?” she asked, lips wicked.

“Oh?” Ky asked.

His eyes slipped closed as his jaw ached with pleasure.

“You look like you’ve got a strong pair of shoulders,” Laurel suggested, “maybe a bit new, and a bit familiar?”

Ky turned redder, his skin feeling terribly hot, sensitive, and he laid back, beckoned her to the familiar position they’d found themselves in before. He didn’t settle down, though. “Legs under my shoulders? We’ll try,” he said, grinning at the warmth he could feel, before she even contacted him.

Again, the warmth of her cunt was pressed to his lips, and he parted obediently, licked in. His hands skimmed up her thighs to sink his fingers deliciously into her ass. His stomach tensed as he eased, slowly, into a sit. The weight on his shoulders, how her fingers immediately sank into his hair to steady herself, was a comfortable tension, secure as he moved slowly.

Fleeting touches glanced against his cock, and he groaned into her, his tongue curling against the firm nub.

A level away, Ky grinned, encircled her other self with slick fingers, and stroked. He bucked into her hand

Laurel cried out as he had her against the wall in a quick motion, tongue deep, and resisting the painful need to thrust into thin air. He didn’t need to breathe, and made use of it, lapping without reprieve as she keened. Her legs locked against his back, heels dug into his shoulders. Ky moaned into her, the vibrations even at that point pitching her voice higher, and his chin was wet at the sudden spill. She gripped his hair harder, then released, suddenly.

Ky kissed at her inner thigh, lips gentle.

“Bite,” she urged, and his brows shot up.

“Go on. Do it,” she goaded, and he let his eyes slip closed, grazed his teeth there.

He swallowed, and sank his teeth into the pale inside of her thigh. She yelped, and he released, looking up in shock. “S-sor-” he started.

“D-do it _again_!” she demanded, and he steeled himself, bit down just scant inches over.

The yell he received, he realized, was one of pleasure. He did what felt natural, sucked at where he could feel the skin pinched between his teeth. She was in his hair again, gripping, and he pulled back only to shift sides, sink in there and suck, hard. Her voice echoed between his ears, piercing, beautiful.

Both came to in a sudden jolt, and Ky stroked their hair where she curled around them.

“Shh, relax,” she soothed.

She kept them there, bringing their back down for a time. “A good dream?” she asked, finally.

Ky blushed, and Laurel gave a sedate nod.

“Now… I recall you were tired?” Ky asked, easing upright while she continued to stroke.

Laurel exhaled. “Less…”

Ky sighed. “Let’s see if we can’t get you to none. C’mere?” she said, patted her lap. “Lay here, if I can have you?”

Laurel rolled her eyes. “You _really_ don’t have to!” Still, she complied.

“Ky, can you get me my kit?”

He languidly slid from the bed, pointed in how he ignored the deep ache between his legs. He returned with a basket, set it in reach.

“Here,” Ky said, holding out her hand, and her other self supplied, handed a soft-bristled brush to her. She caught Laurel’s hair, guided it from under her head.

“I love it when Asra does it for me,” Ky assured, smiling. “Ky, face, if you would?”

He didn’t need further directions, and was gently wetting a cloth, warmed with magic, the essence of dreaming. It laid across her eyes once Ky was done arranging.

“Now,” Ky said, slowly sweeping the brush through fine, voluminous hair. “Sleep a little more.”

She did, as minutes dilated into hours, and both watched over.

Both layers faded with the morning, and in three separate beds, three former apprentices awoke, more rested than they could ever recall.


	17. only fools - m!apprentice/guest apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ky and Laurel meet again, but differently ♥

Ky stepped down into the garden, light dappling across his hair, shoulders, freckling his face in blotches. It was quiet. His feet barely glanced off the ground, wild grasses tickling his soles. The stillness made his breath feel too loud, the brush of his footfalls deafening. The sun warmed him through the dark cape. He felt an intense drowsiness, an urge to curl up in the rays.

Still, he wandered through the twisting paths until he came into view of the palace patio.

There, he walked a bit faster, could see a lovely and familiar face.

"Laurel!" he called, brightly.

She started, stared in shock at him.

"It's been a while!"

She regarded him with a sharply surprised look.

"You are…?"

He slowed a bit as he came up on the other side of the railing. She watched him from above.

"Ah, we don't know each other?" he asked.

"I think we'd know if we knew each other, hmm?" she asked.

His head dipped and he nodded. "I suppose so. Come down?"

She looked uncertain, eyes flitting to behind him, then behind herself, and seeming to realize how alone she was. She mulled a moment.

He didn't approach or retreat, just held out his hand.

"You do know my name," she finally said, as though it had significance beyond his being one of many faceless customers or running a stall in the market.

"I do," he said, leaning into a cheeky grin, "but maybe you don't remember me yet."

"Where would I know you from?" she asked.

"A dream."

She laughed, grim. "Sounds awful."

"We're already in it, so, what if you found out?'

Laurel shrugged. She mirrored his reach.

He found her in front of him, and smiled.

"There, you've got it," he said.

"You never did tell me your name," she said, not completing the connection. He dropped his hand, gave her space.

"'m Ky."

"Just Ky?"

"Just Laurel?" He laughed to himself, before answering. "Ky Satrinava."

"Laurel Lobban."

His eyes widened. "Lobban."

"Oh, do you know our lot?"

Ky shook his head. "No.. no, it's nothing."

"Mm, for the better."

Ky again shrugged. "Is it?"

Laurel looked away, echoed, "it's nothing."

Ky looked away, off into the garden.

"Well, if it's nothing for both of us..how about a walk? It's a beautiful day, and there's nothing to do."

Laurel quirked a thick, yet delicately arched brow.

"I suppose. I don't even know what I was doing-"

Ky brought a finger to his lips. "Not good to think too hard about that."

He held out his hand. "If I may?"

She smiled indulgently. "You may."

It may have been hours of walking silently through what seemed to be endless, lush paths that dipped down, wandered through, the odd moment of pointing to a bloom, a tree.

Laurel followed. Ky found a faint, fond smile on her face when he peeked.

The path opened to lightly-stained red decking.

"Could I… ask you to dance with me?" he asked, almost boyish in his shy tone.

"Dance?" Laurel asked.

"The lights, the floor, the evening?"

And they were surrounded in a gauzy haze that seemed to draw close, intimate.

"Nothing else, just to dance. I'm.. I'm not the best, but I'm all right at it."

Laurel looked at the soft strings of lanterns that hung from posts surrounding them. At the smooth floor, surrounded by overhanging branches, leaves and fallen flowers piled indulgently to the sides. Her eyes fell then back onto Ky's outstretched hand, held low, open, and loose of any tension.

He smiled when she clasped it.

"There's no music," Laurel said as he gently lead them to the center.

"Do you sing?"

Laurel nodded.

"What if I asked you to sing for us?"

She looked away.

He guided her hands into form.

"You don't have to, I'll-"

He was cut off as she started to gently hum a few bars.

"Ah- you know that too," Ky said softly, clasped her waist decently.

To her humming, then, he parted his lips, lowly sang words as he knew them, and guided her into a slow step pattern.

"Slow down, you crazy child," he sang, and heard her voice join his.

Ky lead her into a turn, steady as the followed.

"Why are you still so afraid?"

Her voice faltered.

"Where's the fire?" he continued, voice growing softer.

Her fingers tightened against his shoulder, and words dropped from his lips in an even flow, mirrored by the way they floated across the dance floor.

His bare feet, and her heeled boots, neither were suited to skim across the floor, but there was a glide to them anyway. Her long skirts twisted as he spun her.

Time lapsed, vague, and distant.

"When will you realize," Ky started, and his voice died into a hum at the tears in her eyes.

"Vesuvia waits for you," Laurel finished.

Ky stilled them.

"Laurel. Are you- you ok?"

She shook her head. "Do I- do I look it?"

He leaned in close. "Let's keep dancing."

It was silent in the night as she leaned in.

It wasn't a dance so much as a slow swaying step. She was warm against him as they rocked.

"What's with you, stranger?" she asked into his shoulder.

He exhaled, kept moving as the lights dimmed. The air grew warmer, a comforting blanket around them.

"You'll be here, someday," he said. "Just..wanted to remind you."

"Here? What do you mean?" she asked.

Ky slid his hand up her back.

"Don't worry about it. Just hope for it. Imagine, and it'll come true."

He felt the fall coming before it dropped them.

Laurel opened her eyes, scrubbed slick tears from them. She couldn't recall her dream. She just felt something deep stir in her chest, like a truth she'd forgotten to remember.

She didn't get back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kidlightnings) or [tumblr](https://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kidlightnings) or [tumblr](https://kidlightnings.tumblr.com/) ♥


End file.
